Moving On
by Butternut22
Summary: When Blaine learns about Kurt's new boyfriend, he's torn. His plan was to go to New York after graduation and try his best to fix their relationship, but with that out of the question, Blaine has absolutely no idea what to do. That is, until, Blaine falls in love with a familiar Warbler.
1. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

**Summary:** When Blaine learns about Kurt's new boyfriend, he's torn. His plan was to go to New York after graduation and try his best to fix their relationship, but with that out of the question, Blaine has absolutely no idea what to do. That is, until, Blaine falls in love with a familiar Warbler.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction, and I have absolutely no idea how to use this site. If I do something wrong or something, please point it out. Like the ratings. I am so confused as to when a T rating becomes and M, so any help at all would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, this fanfiction is obviously about Seblaine. If it's similar to other Seblaine fanfics, it's because I've been reading a lot, so I may or may not have taken an inspiration from some of them. Moving on, I hope you all enjoy the story! It's my first one so I would really like to hear what you guys think about it.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was exhausted. He had finally finished his huge pile of homework assignments. Still, this was nothing compared to Dalton's cruel, merciless curriculum. Blaine looked at the clock from his small, office-like area of his bedroom. It was 7:52. Suddenly, Blaine perked up and was revitalized with a new energy. It was almost time for Blaine and Kurt's Skype date. Well, it wasn't exactly a "date" anymore. More like a reconciliation for their past troubles. Blaine opened his laptop and saw Kurt was already online. Blaine was about to click on his name, but Kurt ended up calling him first.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly, a grin plastered to his face.

"Blaine! It's so good to see you! How are things at McKinley?" Kurt asked with a smile. He seemed just as excited about the "date" as Blaine was. Kurt leaned forward a bit. "Did you win Sectionals?"

"Oh. No," Blaine made sure to leave out the part about Marley fainting. Kurt would have definitely started to brag about how if he and Rachel were there, that would have never happened and the New Directions would've won. "Actually, the Warblers won."

"The _Warblers_?" Kurt added a special emphasis on Warblers, as if losing to them was a sin. "How is that even possible? That evil, little chipmunk can't even sing. If Rachel and I were there, we would've wiped the floor clean with those stuck-up jerks."

Blaine's attempt was useless. No matter what, Kurt would always glorify his and Rachel's signing ability. Blaine tried to change the subject. "So, Kurt, how's New York?"

"Oh. My. God. New York is amazing. Rachel and I always go out to see plays together. Oh! And we found this amazing bakery down the street that serves acai cake. Did you even know there was an acai cake? Well, it's amazing, and..." Kurt kept talking about New York excitedly. "One time, me and Adam went to this mystery murder dinner, which was..."

_Adam? Who was Adam?_ Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused face. "Who's Adam?"

Kurt stopped in the middle of his sentence about some orphan Thanksgiving party with some Vogue models. His mouth was still open, as if he were figuring out what to say. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Blaine was worried and confused.

"Adam," Kurt paused for a second and swallowed hard. "Adam is my new boyfriend."

Blaine froze in shock. He knew Kurt and him broke up, but he had no idea Kurt already had a new boyfriend. Blaine had just assumed Kurt would've waited for him.

"O-Oh!" Blaine let out an airy breath. He smiled at Kurt, but his voice was wavering. "That-That's great, Kurt."

It was definitely not great. Blaine felt miserable and broken. Kurt had been the love of his life. He was like a promise for a bright future, no matter what happened. But now...the promise was broken. Kurt had moved on. Without him.

"Blaine, I," Kurt finally said in a small, quiet voice. "I love you. I still do. You were my first love, and I'll never forget that...but I've moved on. Adam's great. He's nice to me and..." Kurt stopped when he realized he was just hurting Blaine more by talking about Adam. "Blaine...I'll just leave you alone now. Okay? I'll-I'll see you later."

Kurt disconnected. Blaine shut off his laptop and laid down his bed, thinking about what Kurt had told him. _How had Kurt moved on?_ Blaine decided to skip his usual before-bed routine and go straight to sleep. He just didn't feel like getting up.

* * *

"Alright guys, competition season might be over, but we still have Sadie Hawkins to look forward to. Yeah!" Mr. Schue wrote "Sadie Hawkins" on the board and tried to hype up the New Directions after their loss at Sectionals. It seemed like Sectionals didn't bother Mr. Schue at all. He was still his usual, happy self. His small speech and his attitude seemed to rub off on the Glee members since they were now all yelling excitedly for the upcoming dance. "Alright, now songs. We need upbeat songs to perform. Artie, I want you to lead a song with the guys. Now I want it to be..."

Blaine tuned out quickly. He still couldn't get over what Kurt had told him last night. _Adam is my new boyfriend. _The words repeated themselves in his head over and over and...

"Blaine. Hey, Blaine! Blaine!" Tina tried to get Blaine's attention in a quiet voice that no one else in the room could hear. Blaine finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tina. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today."

Blaine hesitated. "Um...yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night so, yeah." Blaine rubbed his eyes, pretending to be tired. Tina looked at him suspiciously.

"No you're not. If you were tired, your hair would have a slightly less amount of gel in it," Tina leaned in closer to Blaine. "Is it Kurt?"

"You know what, Tina? I don't wanna talk about it," Blaine tried to say politely, but by the way it came out, he might as well have said, _"Get the hell away, Tina."_

Tina scooted a bit away from Blaine. "Just trying to help..."

"Ugh, Tina, I'm sorry," Blaine tried to apologize. "It's just that, Kurt. He has a new a boyfriend."

"Aww, Blaine-Blaine, I'm sorry," Tina said sympathetically. She looked at Blaine, "You know, being my date to Sadie Hawkins could take your mind off Kurt for a bit."

"Tina, I don't think I even want to go," Blaine said sadly. Tina was his friend, and she had planned the Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine didn't want to let her down by not being there.

"What!? Why not!? It'll be fun, Blaine!" Tina rose her voice just loud enough for Sam, who was sitting behind them, to hear the two talking.

"Hey, guys," Sam leaned forward to talk to them, "What are you talking about?"

"Blaine won't go to the dance," Tina looked away in disgust and disappointment.

"What, dude!" Sam turned his head to face Blaine, "How could you not go? You're gonna miss out on everything!"

"I-I just," Blaine paused, trying to think of a plausible answer that wasn't, _"My ex-boyfriend moved on and found another guy."_

"Fine," Sam looked away from Blaine. "I'm not going either, then."

"What?" Tina quickly turned her head back towards Sam. All of her planning would mean nothing if her best friends weren't there. She started panicking. "How can you not go? You and Brit need to be there! You too, Blaine!"

"I'm not going unless Blaine goes," Sam knew Blaine would give in.

"Ugh, fine," Blaine had to go. He didn't want to be the reason Sam and Brittany didn't go. He also hated the way Tina could make him feel guilty about anything. It must be some sort of Asian superpower. "I'll go. Okay?"

"Yay!" Tina gave Blaine a giant hug while Sam just patted his back. Maybe the dance would take his mind off Kurt.

* * *

Blaine finally got up to the front of the line to order. The Lima Bean was busy today and it seemed like they were short-staffed today.

"A medium drip, Blaine?" the nice lady over the counter already knew Blaine's order. He had been there so many times. He had probably made friends with all of the employees.

"You know me so well, Mabel," Blaine smiled at her and took out his wallet to pay for the coffee. He walked over to a table and sat down, waiting for his coffee. He decided to go over the sheet music for "No Scrubs." He got so lost in studying the music and imagining the performance that he forgot all about his coffee until someone set it down on his table. "Oh, thank you."

He looked up to see a familiar brown-haired, green-eyed, blazer-wearing boy. "Hey, Blaine. Didn't expect to see you here," he said sitting down.

"Sebastian," Blaine hesitated, somewhat surprised by seeing him. "So, um, what are you doing here?"

"Um, getting a coffee. What else would I be doing?" Sebastian joked.

_God, I'm an idiot. What else can you do at a coffee shop?_ Blaine just stared at Sebastian, confused as to what to say after his sarcastic comment.

"Hey. Blaine. Still there?" Blaine snapped out of his trance as soon as Sebastian said that.

"Oh! Sorry," Blaine got out, "So, uh, how's Dalton and the Warblers?"

Sebastian smirked and leaned back more onto his seat, so Blaine knew he was about to tease him. "The Warblers are satisfied about your loss at Sectionals."

_Our loss._ Of course Sebastian would have pointed out that the New Directions lost instead of the Warblers winning.

"What about you? Gay-face still on your ass about forcing you to move to New York?"

"First of all, it's Kurt," Blaine sternly said. Then, he looked down at his coffee sadly, circling a finger over the top of his coffee cup. "and...Kurt and I broke up a while ago."

"Oh, really?" Sebastian was grinning ear to ear and Blaine already knew what he was thinking, "So I guess that means you're free? How's 10:00 tonight?"

Blaine ignored Sebastian's last two remarks and the hidden meaning behind the late time. "I-I'm still not over him..."

"Obviously. Why'd the idiot break up with you anyway?" Sebastian wasn't surprised they broke up. Sooner or later, he knew Blaine would realize he could do better than Ms. Pasty Face.

"Well, um, actually it's because," Blaine hesitated. Should he really tell Sebastian? Sebastian and him were friends now, but it really isn't something he needs to know. Blaine thought that he really could use some advice though, and Sebastian, as rude as he is, was always honest. Brutally honest. "It's because I, well, cheated on him."

Blaine was obviously still devastated by what he did, and it definitely showed. As much as Sebastian wanted to say, _"Really? And it wasn't with me? It's not too late to change that, you know," _he knew he couldn't. Sebastian was trying to be nicer this year, and he meant it. Blaine was his friend, and he was hurting. Sebastian wanted to help. "You did, did you?" Sebastian took a sip from his coffee, leaned forward, and looked at Blaine intently. "Blaine, it's obvious you're beating yourself up about this. You _can't_ do that. It won't fix anything, you know."

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, surprised that he was actually trying to help out and not just trying to get into his pants. "N-no. Sebastian, I-I can't. I did something horrible to him and...and..." Blaine couldn't find a way to finish that sentence. He was lost in his thoughts._ What was I doing to himself? Kurt's happy with Adam, isn't he? Shouldn't I just be happy he found someone?_ "Sebastian, you wouldn't understand, okay?"

"I'm pretty sure_ you're _the one who doesn't understand," Sebastian said, trying to make Blaine figure out exactly what he meant. "Well, I've got to go," Sebastian put his hands on the table and propped himself up, "Call me if you get lonely. I'll come right away."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Sebastian's advances. "See you, Sebastian." Sebastian raised his hand to signal goodbye as he walked out of the Lima Bean.


	2. Sadie Hawkins Date

**Bold:** Text messages

_Italics:_ Thoughts, emphasis, or sound (Should be easy tell which)

**Author Rambles:**As much as I love writing fanfiction, it now interrupts my life. My Animal Crossing life, that is. I used to spend at least five hours a day in that game doing favors for my neighbors, fishing, bug catching, etc. Now I have no time to do any of those things! It's weird actually. When I'm playing AC, I want to write, but when I write, I want to play! Why must my mind be so confusing? ;-;

**A/N: **Hey guys! Special thanks to the people who reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot! Anyways, I kind of made Tina a villain, but it doesn't mean I hate her! She's actually one of my favorite characters on the show. Also, I totally forgot Finn was in charge during Sadie Hawkins. My fault! It's not that important to the story though, so I'll keep Mr. Schue in for the sake of continuity in this fanfiction. I also altered some events, but nothing major. Hope it doesn't bother you guys! Anyways, have fun reading!

* * *

Blaine was rummaging through his locker when he stumbled across an old photo of him and Kurt. It was taken during last year's dinosaur themed prom. The two were riding a fake dinosaur. Blaine's hair wasn't gelled that day due to Brittany's ridiculous ban on hair gel, and he was surprised when Kurt had told him he actually liked the ungelled look. Blaine inwardly sighed, remembering the days when Kurt and him had still been together.

"Hey, Blaine Warbler," Brittany walked up to him, cheerful as always. "So do you have a date for Sadie Hawkins?"

"Oh, no, I don't think I'm going wi-" Blaine stopped and looked at Brittany curiously, "wait, why are you asking me this?

"Tina said I'm not entitled to tell you that."

_Tina. Of course_. "Well, you can tell Tina that I am not going with her."

"What?" Brittany put on an innocent look, looked down nervously, and rushed her words. "Why would I tell Tina that? We have no connection whatsoever."

Blaine looked straight into Brittany's eyes, "Brittany..."

Brittany sighed and whined, "Fine, I'll go tell Tina." She walked away slowly with her head down.

Blaine watched as Brittany turned the corner. Once she disappeared, he put the photo back in the locker and closed it. Blaine was about to leave when he heard a loud "What!" from where Brittany had disappeared to. The voice could only belong to Tina, who was now storming and stomping her way down the hall towards Blaine.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! How _dare_ you say no to me!"

"Tina, I've said no a million times," Blaine added in the middle of her rant.

"It's a dance. You have to have a date! Or at least a friend to dance with! What's so bad about going with me!?" Tina pointed to herself and looked straight up at Blaine.

"Tina," Blaine liked Tina. He really did. She was a great friend, but he didn't want to go with her to Sadie Hawkins, "I can't go with you."

"Why not!? We're besties and-" Tina realized that everyone was looking at her like she was the Wicked Witch of Oz, so she took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Fine. I'll stop bothering you."

"Thank you," Blaine said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Under one condition," Blaine rolled his eyes at Tina. "You find a date."

Blaine looked at her questioningly, "Wh-what? Tina, I just found out that Kurt has a new boyfriend, and you knew I was devastated. Do you really expect me to bring a date?"

"Exactly," Tina said, proud of herself, "so you either find someone, or go with me."

Tina turned around and walked away, leaving Blaine confused.

"Good luck with Tina," Artie wheeled passed Blaine. He always seemed pop up randomly around school.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Artie," Blaine said.

_Sadie Hawkins...How am I supposed to get passed Tina?_

_*Bzzt! Bzzt!*_ Blaine reached into pocket and grabbed his phone.

**Sebastian: Hey Killer ;)**

* * *

"Blaine, I'm telling you, something weird is going on," Sam and Blaine were sitting at the Glee club's usual lunch table. They were the only one's there today, which was unusual. Blaine ate his food while Sam was going on about his conspiracy theories. "The Warblers doing those superhuman flips? It's crazy!"

Blaine had to admire Sam's dedication to the Glee club. It was obvious that Sam really wanted to compete at Regionals, which is understandable considering he and many others were graduating this year. "Sam, you can't just accuse the Warblers on some theory you have. You need evidence."

"I can find the evidence," Sam looked intently at Blaine.

"Sam-" Blaine was interrupted by his phone vibrating. "Hold up." Blaine pulled his phone out.

**Sebastian: Nick and Jeff keep annoying me and I don't know how to get rid of them. Help?**

Blaine snickered at the text.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, now leaning over Blaine in an effort to see his text.

Blaine looked up at Sam and tried to keep the phone out of his sight. "It-It's no one, Sam."

"You've been texting all day! Who is it?" Sam looked at Blaine with a face he only made when he was _really _curious about something.

Blaine met Sam's eyes and tried to say in his most convincing tone, "Sam, it's no one."

Sam looked at Blaine unbelievingly, slightly irritated. "Well while _you_ are chatting up _no one,_ I'll be looking for Artie so I have _someone_ to back me up when I talk to Mr. Schue about the Warblers," Sam lifted his head up to look around the cafeteria and started walking away from Blaine. "He's always just rolling around the school for some reason."

Blaine looked out his phone to reply to Sebastian.

**Blaine: Why? What are they doing?**

**Sebastian: They're spreading their love around the room. It's _irritating_.**

Blaine rolled his eyes, even though he knew Sebastian couldn't have seen it anyway.

**Blaine: Wait, are they together now?**

**Sebastian: I'm sure there wasn't a time when they weren't together. It's annoying. I just want to grab both of them and throw them out the window. It's a good thing we're on the second floor.**

**Blaine: I meant are they dating?**

**Sebastian: Of course not. They're idiots. Jeff was eye-sexing Nick for ten minutes, and all Nick said to him was to stop staring into space. It's painful to watch their "relationship."**

**Blaine: Oh come on. They're cute together.**

**Sebastian: No, it's disgusting and repulsive.**

As Blaine was typing, the bell rang. He deleted the message that was about how Nick and Jeff were meant for each other.

**Blaine: Sorry, gotta go.**

**Sebastian: Fine. Lima Bean after school?**

**Blaine: Sure.**

* * *

Blaine picked up his coffee order and sat down at a table, waiting for Sebastian.

"Just a small, regular coffee please," Blaine heard a familiar voice. An familiar female Asian voice, that is.

"Tina?" Blaine stood and waved his hand toward her.

"Blaine!" Tina smiled and walked over to Blaine with her arms open. She gave him a friendly hug, something that was uncommon these days.

"So what are you doing here?" _Did I seriously just ask that question again?_

"Well, since I'm the one who thought of Sadie Hawkins, I'm also the one who's in charge of decorations," Tina was always helpful in events around McKinley. She even made costumes for the New Directions and the annual plays. It's no wonder she hates being upstaged by Marley, "and what better place to find some than at the mall?"

"Did you find anything yet?" Blaine was actually curious about the decorations she had chosen. Tina has always been unpredictable when it came to fashion.

"Actually, I have," Tina smiled. She was proud of the decorations she had chosen. "I found a place that sells ice sculptures, so I placed an order for one to have at the dance." Tina took out her phone. "Speaking of which, the custom snowflakes I asked for just arrived. Sorry, Blaine. Gotta go!" Tina left in a hurry. She even forgot about her coffee, which was just sitting on the counter.

"Wait, Tina! You forgot your," Blaine tried to get her attention by yelling, but apparently, Tina didn't hear him. His voice became quiet, "coffee."

Blaine sat back down in his chair, still waiting for Sebastian. _Why is he so late?_ Blaine pulled out his phone and logged onto his Facebook account. Tina had already posted, "Amazing decorations! Super excited for Sadie Hawkins!," that had several pictures of winter-themed decorations attached to the status. _Tina always was fast to get news around on the blogosphere._

"Texting someone?" Sebastian, who happened to be ninja quiet, sat down in the chair across from Blaine.

Blaine looked up from his phone, surprised, "Oh, uh, no. Just checking my Facebook." Blaine put his phone back into his pocket. "So, how's Nick and Jeff?"

"Disgusting," Sebastian took a sip of Blaine's coffee. Blaine looked at him as if he were expecting Sebastian to say more. That and the coffee problem. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine tried to brush off the comment and the coffee. Sebastian handed the coffee back to him. "Oh, no. You can have the rest."

"What? It's nearly full." Really, Blaine just didn't want his lips to be on the same cup that Sebastian had used. Sebastian took the cup of coffee and set it closer to him. "Whatever. I'll have it."

Blaine sat silently, looking at Sebastian in confusion. _Wait...what?_

Suddenly, Tina came running in fastly with several bags on her arms. "Hey, Blaine!" Sebastian turned around to see who was talking. "I forgot my," Tina slowed down her words when she saw him, "coffee...Blaine, what are you doing with _him_!?"

Blaine tried to think of a way to explain it, but no matter what, Tina would get angry. Sebastian did, after all, damage his eye. "Oh, Tina. I was just-"

"Well if it isn't Asian Bird Flu," Sebastian interrupted Blaine. He was wearing a sneaky smirk. Trouble was about to go down. "Shopping for your boyfriend? Oh wait, Mike graduated, didn't he? Shame. He didn't look half bad."

Tina was infuriated. "Listen here you little meerkat," Tina stomped towards Sebastian, pointing her finger at him, "you will _not_ talk about Mike like that, and don't you _dare_ lay a finger on Blaine! He is mine!"

"Hmm? Did you not know? Blaine is _gay._ You know what that means? He's not into you."

"Then he's Kurt's!" Tina knew that Blaine wasn't into her, but that didn't mean anything. She just wanted to be as close to him as possible before school ended. They were best friends. "And I will do anything to make sure that Blaine is still in mint condition when he goes to New York to be with him!" Tina looked a Blaine angrily and gave him a death stare. "What are you doing with him anyway?"

"I-I, uh," Blaine already knew how this would turn out. No matter what he said, Tina would become angry. _Well if she'll be angry anyway, should I...? She would probably post it online and Kurt would definitely be mad when he reads it, but Tina will probably text Kurt about me and Sebastian hanging out together anyway, so..._ "Well, Tina," Blaine hesitated and tried to not look into Tina's eyes, which now looked so evil, he could swear she was staring into his soul. _This is probably a bad idea..._ "Sebastian is actually my date to Sadie Hawkins."

* * *

**Question for the Readers:** How long do you guys think an actual chapter should be? Mine are about 2,000 words each, but they will most likely get longer later in the story. So what do you guys think the ideal amount words per chapter should be? Are you fine with my chapters, or maybe you guys want them to be longer? I'd really like to hear your guys's feedback, so please PM or comment your answer. :)


	3. Arguments

**Author Rambles:** I have SO much time on my hands since it's Summer vacation. It's pretty cool, actually. Writing fanfiction actually helps me pass a lot of time, too. I used to get bored all the time, but I found a new hobby! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I do writing it.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! I know I said the chapter's length would increase, but apparently, not now. Would I like longer chapters? Yes. Would I intentionally spread a random word, or dedicate 1,000 words to describe a coffee shop in order to increase word count? No. I always end my chapters where it feels right. I actually tried to add something at the end of this one that focused on Sebastian, but it just didn't feel right, so I ended up taking it out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sebastian turned his head around and looked at Blaine questioningly, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tina beat him to it.

"S-S-Sebastian? You're date is Sebastian!?" Tina looked at Blaine with a combination of anger and confusion. "And what does Kurt have to say about this!?"

_I knew this was a bad idea._ Blaine looked down at his lap, hoping Tina would leave. "Kurt doesn't know."

"And how do you think he'll react!? Do you know-" Tina stopped, her hand mid-air, when she realized people were staring at her the same the students in McKinley were in the hallway. Tina walked towards Blaine and slammed her hands on the table, leaning over so her face was near Blaine's. "Mark my words, Blaine Anderson. This is _not_ the last you will hear from Tina Cohen-Chang!" She stormed out in a fit, once again forgetting her coffee. Blaine sat speechless, his mouth agape, for a while when Tina reentered the Lima Bean, still angry. She walked to the counter, picked up her coffee, and looked back at Blaine. "I forgot my coffee!"

Tina left again, and Blaine rubbed his thumb and index finger to rub his eyes in frustration. _What have I done?_

"Wow," Sebastian looked down at the floor, obviously confused, "Asian knows how to get angry."

"You don't even know," Blaine attempted a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"So what was that about anyway?" Sebastian kept his head down but looked up at Blaine. He did deserve an answer.

"It's nothing, Sebastian," Blaine said, still rubbing his eyes.

"Oh really?" Sebastian smirked, his head now up. He leaned in closer to Blaine, laying his arms on the table. "What about that Sadie Hawkins date?"

Blaine finally looked up at Sebastian. He had almost forgotten about that. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Oh, no. I do," Blaine knew Sebastian was definitely planning something. "But I _do _expect something in return," Sebastian stood up, still grinning. He walked away, but stopped halfway towards the exit. He turned his head halfway toward Blaine, "and, uh, good luck with Kurt." Sebastian left after that.

_Good luck with Kurt._ Blaine heavily sighed and rested his head on the table. He would need it.

* * *

Blaine lied down on his bed, covering his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. _Why did this all have to happen now?_

**Kurt: Skype. NOW.**

Blaine dreaded the time when he actually had to face Kurt. He was frightening when he was angry, and when the reason he was angry was caused by _Sebastian?_ Blaine couldn't even imagine the pure wrath he was about to face.

**Blaine: I'm really busy. Can this wait til later?**

**Kurt: No. It can't.**

**Blaine: Why not?**

**Kurt: Get on now or I tell everyone what I saw on your browser history.**

_Oh, God...not that._ Blaine buried his face deep into his pillow for a few seconds. Kurt finding that was _the most_ embarrassing moment in his life, even more than the Rachel kiss.

**Blaine: Fine.**

After grabbing it from his desk, Blaine reluctantly opened his laptop and logged onto his Skype account. He was about to click on Kurt's name, but, once again, Kurt had been able to beat him. On the computer screen, Blaine saw Kurt staring right at him, emotionless, not saying a word. Ten seconds had passed with neither of them saying a word to each other. Blaine looked down at his keyboard, refusing to stare at Kurt.

"Um," Blaine was as quiet as a mouse, "Kurt-"

"Sebastian," Kurt's loud voice startled Blaine, making him slightly flinch. "What in the world were you doing with Sebastian!?"

Blaine looked up at his computer screen to see Kurt's face, which was still expressionless. Blaine was at a loss for words. "Kurt-"

"Blaine, he blinded you last year! How can you even trust him!?" Kurt, now obviously anger, threw his hands in the air, making random gestures with every word, as if it actually stressed his points.

"Kurt," Blaine knew there was no reasoning with Kurt, but he had to at least try, "he apologized and you know that. He even stepped down as leader of the Warblers."

"That means nothing!"

"It's completely fine. He said he turned over a new leaf."

"Oh, and you actually believed him," Kurt let out a small laugh of disbelief.

"Yes! I did! Everyone deserves second chances," Blaine knew they were talking about Sebastian, but the last comment was something a little more personal. If Kurt noticed it, he didn't show it.

"Okay, so if someone _murdered_ innocent people, I assume they deserve a second chance?" Kurt wasn't ever giving someone like Sebastian another shot.

"He didn't murder people!"

"But he _hurt _people," Kurt moved his face nearer to the screen. "You, especially."

Blaine opened his mouth, but was unable to actually think of a counter-argument.

"Exactly," Kurt leaned back, confident he had won the conversation. He placed one of his hands on his chin and looked away from the computer.

"He's _changed_, Kurt," Kurt looked back at the computer.

"I can't believe you, Blaine!" Kurt raised his voice in an abrasive manner. "He is _evil,_ Blaine! He put rock salt in your eye after trying to steal you away from the New Directions."

_Why are we even fighting about this? _It was impossible to convince Kurt that Sebastian wasn't really _that_ bad. Blaine decided it would just be tedious to talk about him. He tried to change the subject to something he had been wanting to ask Kurt since he found out about Adam. "Kurt," Blaine looked away again shyly, "why are you so angry anyway?"

Kurt stopped shouting and stared at Blaine with soft, compassionate eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like," Blaine hated confronting his problems head-on, especially with someone he loved so much, "do you..." Blaine couldn't bare to finish the sentence. Tears were welling up in eyes, threatening to break out like a waterfall. His throat was dry. He could barely breathe. Blaine buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was hushed. He didn't know what he could say.

"Do you still love me?" Blaine looked back at the computer screen. He broke down right in front of Kurt. Tears streamed down his face. His voice cracked. He was panting. He buried his head in his hands again, his heart racing.

"Um, Blaine," Kurt looked away from the screen for a minute, then looked back at Blaine, "You know..." Kurt hesitated for a while before continuing, "you know I'll always love you...but...I'm with Adam, and I love him now." Kurt wanted to avoid actually telling him this, but he wanted him to realize that Blaine couldn't keep chasing him. Kurt had a new boyfriend. One that made him happy. Kurt tried to be gentle, but he knew also had to be blunt to make Blaine understand. "He makes me feel special. Loved, even. Blaine...I've moved on." _Why do I have to tell Blaine this? Why, why, why, WHY?_ "You should too." A few seconds later, Kurt, who was now also softly crying, disconnected, leaving Blaine to his misery.


	4. Mischief

**A/N: **Hey guys! This was kind of an interesting chapter to write, especially since I changed a key plot point...I hope it pays off in the end, because now, the future chapters seem blurry to me. Oh well. Also, I guess I'm not the type to write long chapters. It's not that I don't want to, it's just not how I like it. Maybe in the future I will. Anyways, for now I hope you guys are okay with the rather short chapter length and just enjoy reading!

* * *

"Is something up with Blaine?" Artie whispered to Sam and Tina. The three were sitting in the corner of the choir room, staring closely at Blaine in the opposite corner. He had his head rested in his hands and slouched, a never before seen sight from the teenager.

"We're not the only one wondering that," Sam said. The three noticed all the other New Directions were staring at Blaine as well, each group whispering among themselves.

"Maybe he's sick?" Artie suggested. Sam and Tina gave him a questioning look. The three knew that was definitely not the problem. "Course not."

"Maybe he got into argument with somebody. When I do, I always get sad later," Sam added, slightly frowning. Artie nodded towards Sam.

Tina started looking back and forth between the the two guiltily. She remembered the conflict she and Blaine had yesterday, but she didn't think he would've taken it this badly. "You know what?" Tina stood up and looked down at the two, trying to look confident. "How about one of us asks him what the problem is?" Tina felt bad about calling Blaine out at the Lima Bean like that, so if it was her fault, she wanted to apologize. She left the two and walked up in front of Blaine.

"Blaine!" Tina said a bit too loudly. She glanced back at Sam and Artie, who were now looking away from her, pretending they hadn't heard anything. Tina sat down next to Blaine, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, is something wrong?"

Blaine didn't respond to Tina. It was like he hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet.

Tina bent over, looking up into Blaine's eyes, which weren't staring back at her. "If this is about yesterday, I-"

"It's not," Blaine interrupted her mid-sentence, surprising her a bit.

"Then," Tina eyes flickered side to side. _What else could possibly be wrong?_ "Then why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing," Blaine spoke softly, but there was a slight edginess behind his voice.

"Blaine..." Tina murmured so faintly, Blaine could barely hear her, "Please. Tell me. I'm here for you." Tina rubbed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

Blaine finally lifted his head up, but still used his hands to support it. He tried to avoid eye contact with Tina. His eyes were red and watery, like he had been crying not too long ago. "It's Kurt," Blaine's voice shook as he spoke. "He and I got into an fight."

_A fight? About what?_ Tina could easily visualize the scene, but the reason as to why they fought in the first place eluded her, "Why? What happened?"

Blaine threw his hands down and looked straight at Tina, clenching his teeth, "Oh, like you don't know."

Tina was absolutely confused and lost. "W-wait. What are you talking about?"

Blaine was clearly annoyed with Tina acting innocent and ignorant. "_You_ were the one who told Kurt about me and Sebastian. Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? Just because me and him are over, it doesn't mean-"

"H-hold up," Tina looked down blankly, trying to put the puzzle together. "I never told Kurt anything."

Blaine looked into Tina's eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. He was now just as lost as she was. "What?"

"I never told Kurt. I swear!"

Blaine looked away from Tina again. "But that's impossible. You were the only one who knew-" Blaine stopped. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. A wave of realization had hit him.

"Blaine?" Tina was concerned about Blaine's odd behavior.

Blaine looked back at Tina briefly, then looked back up. "I have to go." Blaine stood up, grabbed his bag, and left the choir room without saying another word.

* * *

Blaine walked down the halls of Dalton, heading towards their choir room. His eyes were blood-shot. His breaths were quick and unstable. His hands were clenched into fists. He silently cursed Sebastian in his head. _That little bastard._ Blaine pushed the doors to choir room open with an enormous amount of force, causing them to swing wide open and hit the walls. The Warblers all turned to look at Blaine. At first, he was greeted by smiles and hello's, but they all stopped being friendly once they saw the pure anger written all over his face. Blaine made his way past the Warblers and found Sebastian staring aimlessly outside a window, not have taken notice of Blaine yet. Blaine grabbed the back of Sebastian's blazer and turned him around.

"You! You were the one that did this!" Blaine pointed at him, spitting his words out.

Sebastian looked at Blaine, then over him, surveying the Warblers and their reactions. The teenagers decided it was best to leave the two alone, so they headed out of the room quietly, closing the door behind them. Sebastian casted his attention to Blaine again.

"And what are you so angry about?" It wasn't that Sebastian hadn't already known why Blaine was so angry. It was just Sebastian's usual sarcastic personality.

"What am I-" Blaine couldn't believe Sebastian actually played the "I don't know what I did" card on him. "You knew Kurt would hate me for hanging out with you!"

"Why should you even care what he thinks anymore? You're _not_ his boyfriend anymore," Sebastian pointed out bluntly._  
_

"So? That doesn't mean you can go anger him by-by telling him that we're actually getting along!" Blaine knew that his argument was rather weak and pointless. Really, all they did was get some coffee, but it was still enough to throw Kurt off the edge.

"It was for your own good, Blaine," Sebastian said calmly, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"For my-For my own good!?" Blaine shook his head, "How can you even say that!?" Blaine turned around and walked away from Sebastian.

"Blaine, he moved on," Sebastian slowly shuffled to Blaine. _Sometimes you need to be a bit harsh._ "You need to move on too."

Blaine turned back around to look at Sebastian. "Mo-Move on!?" Blaine raised his hands to the side of his head and threw them down violently. "Do you-Do you even know what it's like to be in love? T-T-To sacrifice you're whole life just to be with one person? No. You don't. All you do is sleep around with every guy you see." Blaine lowered himself onto the couch behind him and rested his head in his hands. His voice started crack and fade away, "You have absolutely no idea what it's like to love someone..."

Sebastian, unknowingly to Blaine, shed a tear. _I have no idea, do I?_ He wiped it away with his sleeve and sat beside Blaine, who was now just sobbing. He wasn't enraged anymore, just heart-broken. Sebastian started to regret telling Kurt. He wouldn't have done it if he knew it would've had this much of an effect on Blaine.

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered. He set his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but he just swat it away.

"Don't," Blaine leered at Sebastian. His anger was only masked by his sorrow. He sighed and rested his head in his palms again, starting to cry all over again.

Sebastian stared at Blaine silently for a while and began to feel horrible about himself. _It's my fault he's like this right now... _His mouth started to unsteadily form a frown and his eyes began to water. He couldn't bare to see Blaine like this. He reached out a quivering hand toward Blaine once more. "Blaine, I-"

"I said don't!" Blaine pushed away his hand again. This time, however, when Blaine looked up at Sebastian, he didn't see the usual Sebastian smirk or laugh. He saw sadness and..._sadness and...No, it can't be. It's Sebastian, he doesn't..._ Blaine's anger faded away as quickly as it came.

"Blaine," Sebastian managed to get out, though it was barely audible. He bit his lip and let a single tear fall down his cheek._  
_

"I-I should leave." Blaine stood up and left the room, ignoring all the sideways glances of the Warblers.


	5. Sleep with Me

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's a rather bittersweet chapter. I'm sure you guys heard about the news. It's sad, but I hope this will at least distract you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings:** Mild language, Sebastian's dirty mind (nothing too bad though)

* * *

Blaine sat down in his usual chair in Glee Club. Not everybody was there yet, so he decided to pull out his phone and play a game for a while.

**Sebastian: Blaine, answer me. Please****.**

Blaine ignored the text. Sebastian had been trying to contact him for the past three days since their fight. Blaine wasn't exactly mad at him anymore, but he still didn't want to talk to him.

"All right guys, Sadie Hawkins is in four days so I hope you guys are ready," Mr. Schue said. Blaine looked up and realized that the rest of the New Directions arrived. "I hope you all memorized your songs because-"

"Wait," Blaine interjected, trying to think. "It's in _four days?_"

"Uh, yes, Blaine. It is," Mr. Schue answered, somewhat surprised Blaine didn't know.

"But-but that's impossible! Tina only started planning this, like, yesterday!" Blaine looked at Mr. Schue doubtfully, thinking that he was probably making a joke. Everyone else in the room either exchanged confused glances or stared at Blaine like he was an idiot.

"No, Blaine, it's been quite a while now," Mr. Schue replied, his hands on his hips. "So anyways..."

_Four days? How could Sadie Hawkins only be four days away? I haven't even found a replacement for Sebastian yet..._

"Blaine," Sam whispered to Blaine, interrupting his train of thought, "I think I know how the Warblers cheated."

"Sam, for the last time, they _did not_ cheat," Blaine said.

"No, dude, look!" Sam grabbed a plethora a photos out of his bag, all of which were of the Warblers. "Look at these! Look at their heads! Oh, and look at Hunter's! This one's from last year, and this one's from this year. See the difference? His face just went, like, bam! It's huge!"

"Sam, it's called growing up," Blaine really did not like it when Sam snooped around. He became...obsessive. "Where did you get these pictures anyway?"

"No! Artie said that gaining that much bone mass or something that quickly isn't natural!" Sam added, clearly ignoring the last comment. "He said, uh, that you can only grow that much with, uh, H...H," Sam tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to remember what Artie told him. "HPV? Yeah, I think it was that. HPV. It's this drug that makes people grow, like, woosh!" Sam placed his hands in front of them, then spread them apart, trying to illustrate Hunter's head growth.

_HPV? Isn't that some sort of STD?_ Blaine ignored Sam for a second, trying to find the connection between bone growth and STD's. "Wait, Sam, are you sure you don't mean HGH?"

Sam stopped and looked at Blaine quizzically. "Um, yeah, that. So anyways, I also found this video online of Hunter and look!"

Sam was about to play the video when Sugar yelled out, "Spy!" Sam and Blaine looked up to find a certain green-eyed Warbler slowly step into the choir room, his head tilted down and hands stuck in his pockets. Sam pushed the photos on his lap back into his bag, but some ended up on the floor, earning Sam a few suspicious looks from his fellow New Directions. Luckily, Sebastian hadn't seen any of the photos before Sam picked them all up and put them away.

Mr. Schue turned to face Sebastian. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine. "I need to talk to Blaine," he told Mr. Schue without looking at him.

"Well, we're kind of practicing right now so you'll have to talk to him after-"

"No, Mr. Schue. It's okay," Blaine stood up quickly and started heading out of the choir room, "It won't be that long."

"Well, um, okay," Mr. Schue replied, somewhat confused.

Sebastian followed Blaine out, closing the door behind him. They walked a small distance away from the choir room to make sure no one would listen in on their conversation. Blaine crossed his hands, waiting for Sebastian to say something. He seemed fidgety and tense, unlike his usual laid-back and flirty personality. He refused to look Blaine in his eyes.

"Blaine..." Sebastian murmured. He looked back, but Blaine didn't know if it was because he was making sure no one was trying to eavesdrop on them, or if was just because he was _that_ nervous. "I...I'm sorry."

"About what?" Blaine realized he was being slightly cruel, but it wasn't very different from what Sebastian did to him in the past.

Sebastian glanced at Blaine's eyes, but quickly averted his vision elsewhere. "You know..."

"Know what?" Blaine said sternly, his arms still crossed.

"The whole going behind you're back thing..."

"And?" Blaine wanted a real apology, not a half-apology that meant absolutely nothing.

Sebastian threw his hands halfway into the air and finally looked at Blaine, his mouth agape, "Wh-What do you want me to say!? I-I-I'm sorry, okay!? I-I'm sorry for going behind you're back a-and-" Sebastian's voice began to crack. He put one hand over eyes his eyes, the other resting on his hip.

Blaine watched Sebastian hold back his tears. He tried his best to hide it, but it was far too obvious. _Did I go to far?_ "O-Okay Sebastian. It's fine." Blaine tried to sound normal, but even his voice became somewhat shaky.

"No it's not!" Sebastian threw his hand down, uncovering his now watery eyes. "I-I never meant to-to hurt you, Blaine! I-I-I-"

"Seb! It's okay! Really," Blaine approached Sebastian and put his hands on his shoulders. Blaine gazed deeply into his eyes, but Sebastian seemed to be searching for something in his. It didn't take long for Blaine to realize that Sebastian was slightly shivering, his breaths unsteady. _What happened to him?_ "It's alright."

The couple just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. _He looks so...vulnerable. Is this even Sebastian? If I wanted to, I could just lean in-_

"Hey!" The choir room door swung wide open. Kitty leaned out. "Mr. Schue wants you. Hurry it up."

"Who?" Blaine reluctantly diverted his attention from Sebastian to pay attention to Kitty.

Kitty's nose scrunched up and her eyebrows were brought closer together as she shook her head. "Who do you think, Gay-ty Perry? Hurry. Up." Kitty swung her head and headed back into the choir room, leaving the two alone again.

Blaine darted his eyes back and forth between the choir room and Sebastian, who wasn't looking at Blaine anymore. "I-I have to go." Blaine took his hands off Sebastian's shoulders and started for the choir room.

"Wait," Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm, his voice still faltering. "Do you forgive me?"

"What?" Blaine knew exactly what he had said, but it was odd to actually hear the words come out of his mouth.

"Do you forgive me?" Sebastian spoke very softly. Most of what came out of his mouth was air, not words.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine hesitantly said. "Yes. I forgive you."

"Then meet me at the Lima Bean," Sebastian seemed to regain his voice, but he still hasn't fully recovered it, "after school."

"O-Of course."

Sebastian slowly let go of Blaine's arm. "Good."

Blaine stayed with Sebastian a bit longer. Neither of them changed their positions. _I don't wanna leave..._

Blaine heard the choir door open again and turned around. This time, however, Ryder appeared. "Hey guys, don't mean to burst your bubble, but Mr. Schue _really_ needs you back in here."

"I'll be there," Blaine called out to him. Ryder headed back into the choir room, closing the door on his way in. Blaine turned back to Sebastian. "I-I have to go. So, Lima Bean after school?"

"Yeah," Sebastian replied, his voice almost normal now.

"Okay. Bye," Blaine started walking away from Sebastian, but he didn't turn away from him. They kept eye contact until Blaine opened the door and disappeared into the choir room. He walked to his normal chair and sat down, staring at the ground while thinking of Sebastian.

"Everything okay?" Tina leaned forward a bit so she could be on eye level with Blaine, who was slouching.

Blaine looked back at Tina, "Uh, yeah." He looked back at the ground blankly, already starting to regret leaving Sebastian alone in the hall.

* * *

"Blaine!" Sebastian called out when he saw Blaine walk into the Lima Bean. Sebastian flashed a smile at him, and Blaine did the exact same thing back. Sebastian stood up from his chair and walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey, Sebastian," Blaine fell in line and took out his wallet. "Let me just order my coffee first, and-"

"Don't worry," Sebastian raised one of his arms, and Blaine noticed that he was holding two coffees, one in each hand. "Already ordered yours."

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine took the coffee and took a sip. _He does know my coffee order._

"Yeah. Why? Is that weird?"

"Uh, no. Let's sit at a table," Blaine signaled his hand toward the table Sebastian was sitting at earlier. Another person, however, had already taken their place. "Okay, let's uh...Do you want to walk around, maybe?" Blaine started slowly walking out of the Lima Bean.

"Sure," Sebastian grinned and walked out of the Lima Bean, and into the Lima mall. The two walked around casually, passing various stores. "So how are things?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Sebastian chuckled at Blaine. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Sebastian said, expecting Blaine to elaborate on _the usual_ a bit more.

"Well, Sadie Hawkins is in four days actually," Blaine got the message and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, are we still going?" Sebastian asked, his voice brimming with hope. He really did want to go with Blaine.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Blaine replied, unsure if he should go with Sebastian or not._ Why not? Sebastian doesn't seem like a bad choice._ "Yeah, we're going together," Blaine added, now more confident in his answer.

"And what did Kurt have to say about that?" Sebastian added.

Blaine started to panic. He hadn't even thought about what Kurt would do._ If Kurt couldn't even handle me talking to Sebastian, how would he react to a date with him? Wait, no, this isn't a date. Not a date. Just to get away from Tina. Not a date. Not a date. NOT. A. DATE. BLAINE ANDERSON, LISTEN TO ME._ Blaine repeated to himself over and over in his mind that Sebastian was just a friend, never anything more. _I love Kurt. Only Kurt. Never Sebastian...I think...GAH!_ Blaine argued with himself in his mind forever, aimlessly walking forward._  
_

"Uh, Blaine? Still there?" Sebastian waved a hand over Blaine's face, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What?" Blaine accidentally yelled it out, gaining a few odd glances from the passing pedestrians. Blaine looked passed Sebastian to check the crowd's reaction. Once he thought the commotion died down, he looked up at Sebastian. "Um, don't worry about Kurt. We're through anyway." Blaine waved his hand over his own face.

"Okay, sure," Sebastian said, a hint of curiosity in his voice. He looked at Blaine quizzically, but brushed his suspicions off. The couple continued walking. "So anyways, the Warblers are planning to do more modern songs, a big mistake in my opinion. I don't even think Hunter knows what he's doing. Really, all he does is..."

Blaine disregarded whatever Sebastian said and stared into a store that was having a sale on bow ties.

"Really?" Sebastian couldn't believe Blaine. "Do you really think you need more of those?"

Blaine quickly glimpsed at Sebastian before directing his attention to the ties once more. "Well, it's a sale."

"So? How many do you have? Twenty?"

"Twenty-seven, actually," Blaine answered, oblivious to the obvious sarcasm in Sebastian's voice. Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked into the store.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Blaine watched Sebastian walk in.

"You wanted to buy some, right? Let's do it," Sebastian answered. Blaine smiled and hurried into the store, picking up several bow ties. He took off his current bow tie and tried on one that was purple with orange polka dots.

"How's this one?" Blaine asked Sebastian while looking into a mirror.

"Sure thing, Blicki Minaj," Sebastian took a sip of his coffee and wandered off to look at the rest of the store. Blaine sighed and continued to try on the rest of his accessories.

* * *

_Two hours. Two. Damn. Hours. How long did it take to try on some freaking bow ties!?_ Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to take a sip of his coffee before remembering he had finished it more than an hour ago. _I'm. So. Bored..._

"These," Blaine held two handfuls of bow ties, looking up excitedly at Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian opened his eyes, realizing Blaine stood before him. He glimpsed at Blaine's hands and stared at him with a look that said,_ "What the hell are you even thinking!?"_

"I'm buying all of these," Blaine smiled at Sebastian, holding out his hands at him.

"And why are you telling me this?" Sebastian questioned.

Blaine started to look slightly disappointed. "Well, I can't pay for them all, and I thought that you could help a bit."

"Do you really need this many?" Sebastian estimated the amount of bow ties in his hands had to be in the twenties. It would be expensive, even with the sale._  
_

"You're right," Blaine pouted and looked down sadly at his hands. "I'll just put some away."

Sebastian almost felt bad for Blaine. It seemed like he really wanted all of them. _Really? You're that sad because you can't get a few bow ties? How old are you, Blaine_ _Anderson? _Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and bit down on his teeth. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Blaine!" Blaine looked back at Sebastian, still sad. "I'll pay for them. All of them."

Blaine almost ran to Sebastian. A wide grin quickly replaced the frown on his face. "Okay, I have about seventy dollars on me right now, so-"

"No," Blaine looked up at Sebastian, confused. Sebastian grabbed all of the bow ties and walked up to the counter. "I'll pay for all of them."

"What? No, Sebastian, I can pay for some of them. You don't have to-"

"I'm paying for _all_ of them, Blaine," Sebastian gave the items to the cashier without taking his eyes off Blaine. "It's that or you get none at all."

Blaine sighed and rolled his head. "Fine."

Sebastian gave Blaine a quick smile. "Good."

"But," Blaine hastily added, "I want to repay you. I'll do anything."

Sebastian smirked at the thought of Blaine doing anything for him. Several images pf Blaine, a bed, and a pile of discarded clothes ran through his mind. _That would most certainly be fun, but he wouldn't do that. But maybe..._ "Scandals."

"What?" Blaine stared at Sebastian unbelievingly.

"Scandals," Sebastian repeated. "You said you wanted to repay me? Meet me at Scandals. Tonight. 9:00."

Blaine looked down, mulling over his offer. He didn't exactly have good memories over there.

"That'll be two hundred seventy-eight dollars," the cashier over the counter told Sebastian. Sebastian took out his wallet and paid with three one hundred dollar bills.

Blaine watched as the cashier bagged the bow ties. _He really paid for all of it..._ "Deal."

* * *

Blaine scrolled through his Facebook feed on his laptop. He was laying down comfortably on his bed, his hand supporting his head. There wasn't really anything particularly interesting, but that wasn't anything new by now. Facebook is usually filled with boring posts. The most interesting and entertaining thing he saw was a new "Fondue for Two" episode where Brittany interviewed ex-Glee member Lauren Zizes, who was allegedly going to release a new perfume called _Zizes_. After reading a few more posts, Blaine saw the chat box pop up on his screen.

**Sebastian: Almost 9:00 ;)**

Blaine massaged his eyes with his fingers and looked at the time. It was 8:30.

**Blaine: I'll be there.**

Blaine logged out, closed his laptop, and rolled out of bed to hastily pick out an outfit and gel his hair. He had decided to wear a red polo shirt with a black vest, blue jeans, and one of the new bow ties Sebastian had bought for him. Blaine changed, ran out the door, and drove to Scandals.

* * *

Blaine walked into Scandals and showed the guard his fake ID Sebastian had got him. It said he was 38, but the guard didn't seem to care. Blaine found Sebastian holding two drinks in his hands at the bar.

"Blaine!" Sebastian quickly spotted Blaine. They walked up to each other, and Sebastian gave Blaine a drink. Blaine sniffed his drink, causing him to quickly jerk his head backward and scrunch his nose.

"How strong is this?" Blaine held the drink away from him. Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, okay? We're here to have fun," Sebastian gulped down his drink and headed to the small dance floor. "Hurry up!"

Blaine watched Sebastian dance and chuckled to himself. _He's certainly in a better mood than before._ Blaine held his breath and drank the intoxicating liquid. He shook his head side to side like a wet dog. _That tasted really weird..._ Blaine walked up to Sebastian and danced with him.

"You're not good with alcohol, are you?" Sebastian had to speak in a louder tone than usual because the music was so loud.

"No," Blaine remembered that the first time he drank was at Rachel's party. _That did not go well._

"I can tell. You're already starting to lose control," Sebastian watched Blaine, whose dancing was already beginning to get sloppy. "We barely even got our drinks."

"Yeah, well, you know," Blaine's words started to slur. He looked up at Sebastian. "Do you want another drink? I want another drink."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sebastian had wanted to see Blaine drunk, but he didn't want to see him end up lying in the middle of a desert.

"Hey, bartender! Can I get another drink!?" Blaine yelled across the room. He clumsily walked over to the bar to pick up his new drink, which he had finished in less than a minute. Blaine threw his hands up in the air and walked back to Sebastian. "Woo! Yeah!"

Sebastian watched Blaine dance crazily in front of him. _I really hope this wasn't a mistake._ Sebastian's movements became stiff and slow as he eyed Blaine closely.

"What's wrong with you? Dance!" Blaine nudged Sebastian and started making wild movements.

Sebastian laughed at Blaine's drunk behavior. He found it rather cute. "Fine," Sebastian said. He put all the worry out of his mind and began to dance normally.

After about ten minutes, Blaine started to stumble over his own feet.

"You okay, Blaine?" Sebastian watched Blaine carefully.

"Um, yeah," Blaine said. He lost balance and fell onto Sebastian. Sebastian caught him and helped him gain his balance.

"Okay, we're going," Sebastian took Blaine's arm and wrapped it around his neck. Sebastian placed his arm around Blaine and under his arm for support. The two headed for the door.

"What? No, I don't wanna go," Blaine whined.

"We are going," Sebastian said authoritatively. He and Blaine walked out of Scandals and toward Sebastian's car. "We'll drive back here for your car tomorrow."

"Can I sleep with you?" Blaine asked. Sebastian flinched slightly.

"Uh," Sebastian didn't know how to respond to that. It definitely took him by surprise. _Was he really asking me to...?_

"Just let me crash at your dorm," Blaine buried half his face into Sebastian's chest, unable to stop smiling and laughing. "My parents would be mad if they saw me like this."

_Oh...that's what he meant._ "Yeah. Sure, buddy." Sebastian was so happy and relieved that Blaine couldn't see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Buddy. I like that name," Blaine was just spitting out nonsense now. Luckily, they had reached Sebastian's car. Sebastian opened the door to the back seat and laid Blaine across the seats. Blaine grabbed onto Sebastian's shirt and pulled him forward, causing him to lie on top of Blaine.

_He looks so vulnerable..._ Inappropriate images flashed through Sebastian's mind. _I could if I wanted. But...no. Not like this. Then again, I might not get another chance... _Sebastian started to get all hot and bothered, and felt a familiar tightening in a certain area. _Should I? No? Yes? No? Ugh..._ Sebastian's face was dangerously close to Blaine's, but Sebastian pulled away. He got out, closed the door, and sat in the front seat. Sebastian started his car and drove to Dalton.

* * *

"Hey, I remember that!" Sebastian helped Blaine walk down the halls of Dalton.

"Shut up! People could hear you," Sebastian told Blaine, who obviously wasn't listening.

"What?" Blaine almost tripped, but Sebastian was able to save him.

"Damn it, Blaine," Sebastian wasn't sure if he hated or liked drunk Blaine. He certainly was interesting, though.

"Where are the Warblers? I wanna sing with you guys," Sebastian propped Blaine up against the wall while he unlocked his door. Luckily, Sebastian didn't have a roommate, so Blaine could stay over with no problem. Sebastian opened the door and grabbed Blaine.

"Get in," Sebastian whispered. He pushed Blaine toward the bunk bed, laying him down on the bottom one. He seemed about ready to pass out. "Now go to sleep."

"Seb," Blaine groaned quietly.

"What?" Sebastian was tired after practically babysitting Blaine. All he wanted to do was crawl into his top bunk and go to sleep.

"Stay with me."

"What?" Sebastian wanted to make sure he heard that clearly.

"Sleep here. With me," Blaine repeated. Sebastian watched closely at his now peaceful form. He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating the request.

"Fine," Sebastian crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his hands around Blaine, who wasn't facing him. Sebastian started to feel warm. Not hot like earlier, but...warm. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he liked the feeling. Blaine wove his fingers between Sebastian's. _No...love...it doesn't exist...it's not true...it can't_ _be... _Sebastian pondered on the situation for a bit. _Love's only in fairy tales. But during the fight...and today in the hall...and now...Do I...?_

"Seb, I..." Blaine interrupted Sebastian's thoughts. Sebastian waited to hear what Blaine had to say, but he trailed off before finishing the sentence.

"You?" Sebastian asked, wanting to hear the full answer. _You what, Blaine? Please, tell me..._ Sebastian waited for what seems like eternity for Blaine to finish, but his answer never came.

* * *

**Question for the Readers:** I really doubt that car scene would actually count as M, but I don't want my first story to be deleted due to one small scene/sentence. I'll keep it as T for now, but if it needs to be changed, please tell me as soon as possible. Thanks!


	6. Sadie Hawkins

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter! I haven't updated in a while...so sorry! I've having a lot more fun writing the newer chapters. They're filled with more drama and comedy (dramedy?) than the older one's. I'm not sure if the comedy is actually funny though... Anyways, fun "Fondue for Two" scene in here. It was surprisingly hard to write! I tried to follow Brittany's "try to act smart but ask odd questions" thing when she does the webshow, so I really hoped it worked...hope you guys like the chapter!

* * *

"So are you all ready for Sadie Hawkins tonight?" Tina grinned. She, Blaine, Sam, Brittany, and Artie sat around a table, drinking their coffee. Glee practice was cancelled for the day, so the five seniors decided to hang out at the Lima Bean before the dance.

"Heck yes!" Artie replied. He extended his arms and shook them back and forth along with his body. "I'm gonna bust out my dance moves ya'll!"

Sam, Blaine, and Tina joined him in his little party, waving their arms back and forth, and yelling out, "Woo, woo!" in unison. The four laughed loudly after their small dance.

"Oh, shoot," Brittany spoke up, about to eat a piece of her biscotti. "I have a 'Fondue for Two' episode tonight."

"We're still going, right?" Sam turned to her, slightly worried.

Brittany looked at him hesitantly. "Of course. I'll just find a way to do it earlier." Brittany continued to fill her mouth with biscotti.

"Who are you interviewing?" Tina asked. Surprisingly, "Fondue for Two" was one of Tina's favorite things to watch online.

"Brebostin," Brittany accidentally spit crumbs of her snack over the table. Her mouth was overflowing with biscotti.

"Who?" Tina giggled along with the rest of the crew. They all tried to conceal their faces from Brittany by looking in separate directions.

"Hehastin," Brittany attempted another answer, once again spilling crumbs onto the table. "Hyo no, shifunk harbler."

The seniors couldn't hide their faces anymore and burst out into laughter. Sam leaned onto Brittany, while Tina and Artie put their heads down onto the table. Once the laughter died down, the four tried to decipher what Brittany meant.

"Did you say he was Alaskan?" Artie was the first to speak up, still smiling. Brittany shook her head.

"I think she said something about a barber," Sam said. Brittany shook her head again.

"I think she said Lady Gaga," Tina said jokingly. Artie, Sam, Tina, and even Brittany laughed aloud again. Brittany placed her hands over her mouth, trying to calm herself down and chew her food.

Blaine looked down at his lap, trying to unravel the mystery of Brittany's words._ Harbler...sharbler, tarbler, cargler...Warbler?_ Blaine thought about it a little more and looked up at Brittany when he solved the puzzle, his mouth left open. "Sebastian?"

The four stared at Blaine and were able to calm themselves down. Blaine looked at each one of them before casting his attention to Brittany once more. She held up a finger, asking for a moment.

"Yeah, him," Brittany had finished her snack and was able to talk normally again.

"Why him?" Blaine asked. Tina looked away in disgust, while Artie and Sam just listened in.

"I don't know," Brittany replied, raising her shoulders and relaxing them. "He asked me what stuff you liked, and I said I'd only tell him if he did 'Fondue for Two' with me."

"Wait, what?" Blaine shook his head and leaned forward. "He asked _you _about _me_?"

Brittany was about to take another bite of her biscotti when she realized she had said something she wasn't supposed to. She took a second to try to figure out what to say and put her snack down on the table. "What? No. No, he just, um...yeah."

The four seniors looked at Brittany suspiciously. She tried her best to not look them back in the eyes, especially Blaine.

"You're not mad, are you?" Brittany asked, occasionally glancing at Blaine.

"N-No," Blaine reluctantly answered, letting out a small chuckle to lighten the mood. "Of course not, Brittany."

"So..." Sam tried to break the tension, "Did you guys know the Warblers cheated?"

Artie, Tina, and Brittany threw their heads back and grunted. Artie threw his hand over his face, regretting the moment he helped Sam out with the Warbler dilemma.

"It's true!" Sam started to get hyped up again on his conspiracy theories.

"Not this again," Tina groaned.

"What!? It's true! Come on, Artie! Back me up, man! HPV, right?" Sam tried his best to convince them on his theories, staring at Artie expectantly.

"Sam, that was just a theory, okay? Besides..."

Blaine tuned out of the three against one argument and thought about Sebastian. _What did he ask Brittany about me anyway?_

* * *

Fondue for two! Hey!

Fondue for two! Yes!

That's some hot dish!

Fondue for two!

"Welcome back to 'Fondue for Two.' Today we are interviewing enemy Warbler and smooth criminal, Sebastian Smythe," Brittany said, looking into the camera. Sebastian took a strawberry and dipped it into the fondue before putting it into his mouth. Right after, he opened his mouth and spit it out onto the table between the two. He tried to cool down his mouth by taking deep, open-mouth breaths.

"Why is this fondue so-"

"Delicious? Yes, I know," Brittany interrupted. "Legendary food critic, Lord Tubbington, has attested to it's magical taste many times."

On the bottom of the screen, the words "Fondue is tasty!" appeared along with a cartoon drawing of Lord Tubbington.

"What?" Sebastian was awestruck by Brittany's thinking process.

"Rumor has it that you're trying to 'turn' Hunter Clarington of the Warblers. What's your take on the statement?" Brittany surprised Sebastian with the question. He nervously chuckled and glanced at the camera before answering.

"N-No. That's not, uh, true," Sebastian raised a fist over his mouth and cleared his throat uneasily. "Wh-Where did you hear that from?" Sebastian raised his voice toward the end of his sentence.

"Mr. Puss sent Lord Tubbington an email about it," Brittany answered and turned the camera toward Lord Tubbington, who was laying down on Brittany's bed.

"Wait, isn't that Hunter's c-"

"Moving on," Brittany said. "You sang 'Stand' at your Regionals last year, and later, Quinn Fabray had a car accident and couldn't walk after. I think you were the one who crashed into her car on purpose. Is this true?"

"What? No!" Sebastian denied. _Why did I even agree to this?_

"Lies," Brittany quickly added. Sebastian tried to speak, but Brittany spoke first. "My sources say that you learned French to appeal to Blaine Warbler's infamous French kink. Is this true?"

Sebastian raised his hand to his forehead and put it down. "No, I learned French when I lived in Paris." Sebastian raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Wait, Blaine has a French kink?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered. "Kurt tried to speak it, but it just got confusing and annoying."

"Really?" Sebastian looked up and thought about what would happen if he spoke the language around Blaine.

"Why do you speak French? Is English hard for you?"

"I'm speaking English right now," Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I can't speak Chinese," Brittany said, leaving Sebastian confused.

"I wasn't-"

"Blaine asked you to the Sadie Hawkins dance to get away from Tina," Brittany quickly changed the subject, "but now some say he wants to go with you because he is madly in love with you. How do you respond to that?"

Sebastian sat speechless, his mouth agape, before attempting a small laugh. "Blaine has no feelings for me." He waved his hand and looked blankly at the wall._  
_

"How are you so sure?"

Sebastian didn't respond.

"Do you have any feelings for him?" Brittany added, innocently looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed apprehensive and disturbed. He placed his hands on his thighs and stretched his arms, deeply inhaling and exhaling. After a few seconds, he turned toward the camera and turned it off.

Blaine stared at his laptop screen, thinking if he waited long enough, the video would continue playing. He waited for a few minutes, somewhat desperate to hear more. After about three minutes, he finally turned off his computer and lied down on his bed. _"Blaine has no feelings for me."_ Sebastian's words stood out to him. His mind was half-blank, half ping-ponging back and forth his _actual_ feelings for Sebastian, trying to convince himself he didn't feel anything for him. _But I love Kurt...right?__  
_

* * *

Blaine stood alone, looking down at his half-filled cup of punch. Sadie Hawkins sucked so far. Sebastian hadn't showed up, and Blaine was pretty sure he wasn't going to. _Not that it bothers me._ He shook the cup a bit, watching the punch sway back and forth.

"Hey, you all right?" Tina spotted Blaine and walked up to him. He switched his attention from the cup to Tina.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine replied hesitantly. It didn't even seem he heard what she said, just the fact it was a question.

"Where's Sebastian?" Tina asked, upsetting and angering Blaine. He clutched the cup in his slightly stronger than before and gritted his teeth.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Blaine said sharply. He continuously squeezed the cup tighter and tighter, causing the punch to spill out of the cup and onto his hand. "Obviously he doesn't care too, since he didn't even bother to show up or even warn me."

Tina took a small step back, somewhat frightened. "Maybe he's just late," Tina said shyly, trying to reassure her friend he was coming. She knew that wasn't the case though. The dance had started an hour ago.

"He's not late!" Blaine shouted, slamming his cup onto the table behind him, spilling red juice all over the floor and the table. He looked down at the floor, mumbling to himself through his teeth. His eyes started to tear up slightly. _Idiot...why should I even care?_

Tina watched Blaine closely, noticing the very, very slight glimmering of his eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone from her small purse. "Wait a second."

"...stupid..." Blaine kept muttering under his breath. Tina turned around and left Blaine alone, who didn't notice she left. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Sebastian's name. She didn't exactly know why his number was even in her phone, but she was glad it was.

"Come on, come on," Tina waited for Sebastian to pick up, _hoping_ he would pick up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded drowsy.

"Why aren't you at Sadie Hawkins?" Tina asked bitterly.

Sebastian murmured low enough so Tina couldn't hear him. She did, however, make out the word "fondue."

"What?" Tina said.

"Nothing," Sebastian replied.

"Well, you better get your ass over here before I-"

"Before you what?" Sebastian interrupted defiantly.

Tina rubbed her forehead and calmed herself down. "Look, Blaine's waiting for you. I don't know _why_, but he is, so get over here. Now."

"No," Sebastian answered, his sleepy voice instantly morphing into a stern, commanding tone.

"He's crying right now!" Tina said, exaggerating what really happened. There was a long pause before Sebastian spoke again.

"Really?" he asked, a superficial amount of worry in his voice.

"Yes!" There was another pause.

"Fine. I'll be there," Sebastian hung up.

_Good job, Tina._ Tina put her phone away, smiled proudly, and walked back to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine watched the girls perform "Locked Out of Heaven," a performance he would've been enjoying if he could even "enjoy" right now. He puffed out his cheeks and let a breath escape his mouth slowly.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice sounded directly behind him. The suave sound of it sent chills down Blaine's back. Blaine smiled widely, but he tried to turn it into a frown before turning around to face Sebastian.

"How nice of you to show up," Blaine said, biting down on his lip to hide a smile. Of course, Sebastian easily saw through his facade.

"Well, there was nothing better to do," Sebastian chuckled, raising his shoulders. Blaine gave up and started to laugh with him. Sebastian took something out of his pocket. He put a one hand behind his back, extended the other hand, and bowed down in a gentlemanly manner. "Oh, and here is to make for being late."

"Wow," Blaine took the item, a watch, out of his hand and observed it. It was from a foreign watch maker, probably French. Blaine wrapped it around his wrist and continued, "this looks really expensive. Are you sure-"

"Yeah, totally," Sebastian responded before Blaine finished.

"Thanks, Seb," Blaine inspected the watch a bit more. "Did Brittany tell you I liked watches or something? Because..."

"Why would I be talking to Brittany?" Sebastian asked. Blaine gave him an "I'm not an idiot" glare. "Yeah, she did."

_She was wrong..._ Blaine still liked the present. "Thanks again. What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing interesting enough to make it worth the wasted time I took on her cheese show," Sebastian looked up, obviously unhappy with the situation he was put in on the show. He changed the subject before a certain something else was brought up. "So are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna dance with me?"

Blaine smiled widely and raised his hand to his face. He held out his other hand, and Sebastian grabbed it and pulled him onto the dance floor. The two began to dance, though Sebastian was more energetic.

"Can you please stop dancing like we're at Scandals?" Blaine laughed, watching Sebastian closely.

"You mean like this?" Sebastian started to thrust his hips forward, causing Blaine shake his head and laugh harder. Sebastian enjoyed seeing Blaine happy and relaxed.

"Yeah, like that," Blaine answered. Sebastian stopped and started to dance normally, or at least as normal as possible. He had gotten so used to club dancing, he had almost forgot what was considered appropriate.

"Isn't this song kind of begging for someone to dance seductively?" Sebastian asked, turning his head to watch the performance.

"Maybe," Blaine replied. Sebastian gave Blaine a questioning look, as if he were asking him for permission to dance a bit more suggestively. "No."

"Blaine, this song is about _sex_," Sebastian pointed out.

"So?"

"So," Sebastian paused for effect and zeroed in on Blaine. He leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear, "let's have sex."

Blaine shivered at the words. Sebastian had rarely been so straightforward with his intentions. "In your dreams."

"There's a reason they say dreams come true," Sebastian stepped back and winked at him. An embarrassing tinge of pink spread across Blaine's face-something Sebastian, and only Sebastian, could cause. Blaine looked down, trying to hide his face._ Oh, Blaine, why do you have to be so easy to tease?_ "Blaine?"

"Wh-What?" Blaine said shyly. He loved and hated the way Sebastian did this to him. It embarrassed him, but for some odd reason, he liked to be harassed by Sebastian.

Sebastian snickered. He grabbed Blaine's head and tilted it upwards so they could gaze at each other. "Calm down."

Blaine stared at the smiling Warbler. The blush slowly died down. The two heard a microphone being tapped and looked at the stage.

"Settle down, children," Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone as the girls got off stage. He slowly talked, making sure to enunciate each word properly. "I have an announcement. The toilets at McKinley are now in working condition again, but please be gentle. They are very fragile."

The students exchanged disgusted and relieved looks at one another. Earlier, they had to off-campus to use the restroom.

"Now, give it up for Ryder Lynn singing 'I Only Have These Eyeballs for You' by the Fla-mangoes," Figgins handed the microphone over to Ryder. The music began and every couple started to slow dance with each other.

Sebastian and Blaine stared at each other, wondering what to do. The blush from earlier reappeared on Blaine's face.

"Um," Blaine softly said, "do you?"

"Uh, sure?" Sebastian didn't know how to respond either. He wasn't used to slow dancing, even though he learned how to do it when he lived in Paris.

"O-Okay," Blaine stuttered as Sebastian closed the gap between them, "I'll-I'll just-"

Their hands were all over each other, trying to find a comfortable position. They looked away from each other as they awkwardly searched each other's bodies. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, while Sebastian place his arms around Blaine's waist. Finally, they found a position they could agree on.

"This is," Blaine started, trying to relax. Once he felt Sebastian loosen up, he laid his head on Sebastian's chest. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. The couple slowly danced with each other, trying to steady their quickening heartbeats. Blaine closed his eyes.

"You're so tall," Blaine whispered. He almost felt guilty for absolutely loving the moment he was having with Sebastian. He still had a plan laid out for him and Kurt, but he started to question it now. Blaine felt special when he was with Sebastian. All the flirty conversations, the teasing, the fighting. Blaine really liked being with Sebastian. He made him feel...warm inside. _Warmth..._ It was a feeling Blaine had only shared with one other person, a person who was now in New York. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, only to find out Sebastian had been staring at him the whole time. Sebastian smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk. It was...a smile.

"Hey," Sebastian whispered as he ran one of his hands through Blaine's hair. It felt...nice.

Blaine couldn't control himself. He closed his eyes and leaned forward unknowingly. _Almost there..._ Blaine waited for contact with Sebastian. Their lips lightly brushed against each other. _Almost...there..._

Sebastian suddenly jerked backwards violently. Blaine almost tripped, since he was leaning on Sebastian the whole time. He opened his eyes to find Sebastian panting heavily, the red blush now forming on Sebastian's face. "I-I can't." Sebastian tried to hide his face, his tears, his emotions. He turned around and started rushing toward the door. Blaine stood still, confused. When he finally snapped back into reality, he called out to Sebastian.

"W-Wait! Seb! I-I'm sorry!" Blaine spurted out anything he could say that might bring Sebastian back. He started to chase after him, but two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Blaine turned around to see Sam.

"Dude! We have it! The evidence! The Warblers cheated!" Sam whisper-shouted excitedly. "Come on!"

"S-Seb," Blaine turned away to find Sebastian, but he had already left. Blaine was about to take a step forward to catch up with him, but Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Come on, dude!" Sam started to drag Blaine away. Blaine allowed himself to be pulled away by Sam. He still looked back, searching the crowd, hoping to find Sebastian.

"Seb..."

* * *

**Question for the Readers:** Hey guys! Just wondering, more "Fondue for Two" scenes? I was just thought if you guys liked them, I could do more! I will do some once in a while, of course. I just want to know how you guys like "Fondue for Two." I read every review (they make me happy :3), so comment your answer, I guess...See you guys next time!

**Hiatus Alert****:** Unofficial hiatus here. I'm going on a vacation, and I'll try to write, but I might not...so this is an "unofficial" hiatus. It won't be too long, but don't really expect a new chapter soon. Unless I have time, of course. Thanks for reading so far!


	7. Date Proposal

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here with another update! Celebration! I hope you guys are still enjoying my story. I update pretty slowly now, so I'm sorry about that. I'll still try my best to get the chapters out as quickly as possible though! Have fun reading! Also, I just noticed that the document thingy won't let me put two hyphens next to each other, so there will be single hyphens that are meant to be dashes spread throughout the story. How frustrating.

**Warnings:** Santana's hate rants on Sebastian

* * *

**Blaine:**** Seb! We need to talk!**

Blaine had sent dozens of texts to Sebastian each day since Sadie Hawkins, which happened more than a week ago. He really wanted-needed-to talk to him about what had happened at the dance, or what had _almost_ happened. Blaine stared at the text for a while before putting his phone back into his pocket._  
_

"Hey, Blaine," Sam walked up to Blaine, the usual smile glued to his face. "What song did you pick?"

"For what?" Blaine looked up at Sam from his chair.

"The wedding?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on Blaine. "You alright, man? You've been like this since the dance."

"Uh, yeah," Blaine answered, standing up, "I'm fine."

"That's cool," Sam said. He was very, _very_ gullible. "So who's you're date?"

Blaine froze in place. He would be at a wedding where all the New Directions and the alumni would probably have dates. He certainly did not want to be around millions of doves while he stared at everyone like he was a vulture, ready to scavenge whatever love he could find. _Maybe that's an overstatement. I am NOT a vulture._ Blaine said something to Sam without registering it in his own mind.

"Wait, are you guys like a thing now? Or...?" Sam quieted down, allowing Blaine a chance to speak.

"Who?" Blaine asked, confusing Sam, as well as himself.

"Sebastian," Sam answered.

"No, why would you th-" Blaine stopped and muttered something under his breath. _I did it again._ Blaine had an odd tendency to say anything that came to his mind when he was deep in thought. Unfortunately, this time he had been thinking about Sebastian. "No. No, we're not."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"We're not," Blaine firmly repeated, the words coming out slightly harsher than intended.

Sam put his hands in the air as if the police told him to. "Okay, dude. Calm down."

"Sorry," Blaine cleared his throat. He discreetly slipped his phone out of his pocket after feeling the vibration of it._  
_

**Nick: Seb's complaining that you're annoying him. What's going on?**

Blaine inwardly sighed and started typing down a reply.

"Who's that?" Sam peered over at Blaine's phone.

"Oh, it's someone from Dalton," Blaine answered, flashing his eyes at Sam before looking back at his phone.

"I'm guessing 'Seb' is Sebastian?" Sam asked, though it was really more of a statement than a question. He smiled suggestively and raised his eyebrows at Blaine. "So something is going on between you two."

"What? No," Blaine answered before realizing what Sam really meant. "What!? No!"

Sam laughed at Blaine's reaction. "So what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Uh-huh," Sam said before adding, "and what if Tina found out about you and Sebastian doing 'nothing' together."

_"You wouldn't,"_ Blaine almost said before deciding it would be best to play it cool. "I'm pretty sure she's over me, especially after the whole Madonna riot."

"Then I'll go tell her," Sam left Blaine, giving him a cheeky grin.

"What? No! Don't!" Blaine tried to call Sam back, but it was too late. He felt another vibration from his hand.

**Nick: Oh no. Did he finally have his way with you!?**

**Nick: And he said it was nothing.**

**Nick: But it meant more for you!**

**Nick: Don't worry! He'll come around!**

**Blaine: STOP!**

The rapid stream of texts stopped flowing, giving Blaine a chance to think before he responded again.

**Blaine: Can you tell him to text me back?**

**Nick: I don't know. He made pretty clear he doesn't want to talk to you.**

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine looked up from his phone to see Tina marching her way towards him, Sam following suit. "You're going to the wedding with Sebastian!?"

"Uh..." Blaine paused, unable to decide what to say. "No?"

Tina jerked her head back and looked at Sam, who stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "You said-"

"Yeah, yeah," he shot Blaine a look of confusion and disappointment. "I lied."

Tina looked back and forth between the two of them. "Something's going on here...and I'm going to figure it out!"

Tina marched away, and Sam walked closer to Blaine. "Lying? That's low, Blaine."

"You actually told her?" Blaine said, ignoring Sam's last comment.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Sam asked innocently.

"Because you-" Blaine paused and allowed himself a chance to calm down. "Never mind."

"Okay," Sam said slowly, backing away. "I'll just, uh, be here."

Blaine watched Sam walk away, making sure there was a safe distance between the two before attending to his phone once more.

**Blaine: Can you try to get him to go to the Lima Bean today? Don't tell him I'll be there.**

**Nick: What do I get?**

Blaine smirked and decided it would be fun to tease him.

**Blaine: I can get you and Jeff together.**

**Nick: I don't like him.**

Blaine chuckled, imagining the Warblers questioning Nick on his blush. He always got one whenever someone mentioned him and Jeff in the same sentence.

**Blaine: Even Sebastian knows.**

He remembered a while ago when Sebastian had texted how annoyed he was with the two of them.

**Nick: WHO CARES WHAT SEBASTIAN THINKS!?**

Blaine laughed aloud, earning him a few odd looks from his fellow New Directions. He didn't notice any of them, though.

**Blaine: You guys are so cute together! ^.^**

**Nick: Shut the hell up.**

Blaine snickered again and decided to change the subject. He's had his fun.

**Blaine: Look, can you do it or not.**

Blaine waited patiently for the text, wondering if Nick would even respond after teasing him.

**Nick: Fine.**

**Nick: But you know what you have to do for me!**

Blaine smiled at the last comment. It wouldn't be too hard to get them together-just put them in the same room with no one else and lock the doors.

**Blaine: Yeah, yeah.**

* * *

Blaine waited patiently for Sebastian to show up at the Lima Bean. He hid in the corner table, so Sebastian couldn't see him. _When will they be here?_ Blaine rested his head on the table. He's been sitting idly for half an hour, anticipating Sebastian's arrival. _If Nick didn't keep his promise, I swear-_

"Hurry up, Sebastian," Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice just outside the Lima Bean.

"Shut up. I'll go as fast as I want to," Sebastian responded. Blaine saw Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff, enter the Lima Bean. They fell into line.

"You should really try to be nicer," Jeff said. Nick nodded in agreement with Jeff. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around so he wasn't facing them. Blaine stood up and threw away his coffee, giving him a reason to fall in line with them. He walked in between Sebastian and the other two.

"Hey, Seb," Blaine said, pretending that they had coincidentally bumped into each other. Sebastian muttered something under his breath and turned to face Blaine. He looked past Blaine and shot Jeff and Nick a threatening look. The two walked away, leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone. Sebastian rotated his body again, ignoring Blaine's presence. "You can't just ignore me."

"Actually, I can," Sebastian replied.

"Please," Blaine pleaded, slightly desperate. "We need to talk."

"Too bad."

"Sebastian," Blaine whined like a small child. Sebastian sighed.

"Fine," Sebastian turned around and raised his arms to his sides quickly. He looked at the ceiling before Blaine. "Talk."

"I..." Blaine said, wanting Sebastian to bring a certain sensitive topic, "I know the Warblers took drugs to win Sectionals."

Sebastian chuckled in disbelief. "I didn't take any, if that's what you're worried about. Being co-leader has its benefits."

"Well, you should've stopped Hunter! The Warblers were always-"

"Blaine, did you really get Nick and Jeff to drag me here so you could talk to me about _that?_" Sebastian interrupted. Blaine looked down nervously and slowly spoke.

"I was wondering what happened back at Sadie Hawkins."

"Nothing," Sebastian answered. Blaine looked up in shock, slightly angry.

"That's it? _Nothing_ happened?"

"Nope."

"Sebastian," Blaine said sternly, annoying Sebastian, "I deserve an answer."

"Fine, brown-haired Bieber sang a love song and we got caught up in the moment. That's all," Sebastian was clearly annoyed. His face was almost expressionless, but he spoke quickly and irritatingly, trying to end the conversation as quick as possible.

"That's _all_?"

"Yep."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Blaine said. Sebastian stood speechless, thinking of a plausible explanation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian almost tripped over his tongue several times.

Blaine stared at him in disbelief. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Fine," Sebastian hesitantly admitted, "I'm sorry. Happy?"

Blaine didn't respond. He didn't know what to say anymore. Sebastian started to walk away, but Blaine grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Wedding."

Sebastian slightly blushed and stuttered, jerking his hand backwards out of Blaine's. "Wh-What? N-No, Blaine, we-we're only eighteen a-and-"

"I meant you're going to be my date to a wedding," Blaine explained, eyeing Sebastian curiously. "Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian answered a bit loudly. He cleared his throat uneasily. "Wh-Why should I go with you?"

"Because you owe it to me," Blaine replied, as if that was all that was needed to convince Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed, contemplating the request. _What's the worst that could happen, anyway?_ "Fine."

Blaine smiled widely. "That's gre-"

"On one condition," Sebastian quickly added. "This is the last time you take me on a date."

Blaine's grin was quickly wiped off his face. "But-"

"Agreed?"

Blaine hesitated, now upset. "Agreed..."

* * *

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Kurt stared at Blaine questioningly, his hand bent to his chest. "You're going to the wedding with _Sebastian?_"

"Y-Yeah," Blaine scratched the back of his head and looked down, away from the screen._  
_

"Why? A-Are you two _dating_ or something? What did he say? 'Blaine! I've changed, I really have! I love you and I'll do anything to be with you!'," Kurt tried portray the innocent love-struck by raising his voice mockingly, a gesture that did not sound like Sebastian _at all._

"What? No! That's not it!" Blaine jerked his head back up, somewhat flustered.

"Rachel!" Kurt looked away from the screen and beckoned Rachel to where he was. "Come here!"

"Hold up!" Blaine could hear Rachel somewhere in the background.

"Kurt! Will you-"

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt interrupted Blaine and looked back at the screen.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine scrunched his nose.

"I _mean_," Kurt started, "are you doing this just to get me jealous? Because of Adam? Why are you-"

"Hold up," Blaine massaged his forehead in a mixture of frustration and confusion. "You think I'm going with Sebastian because of _you_?"

"Of course. Why else would you? _You_ know that the only person I _wouldn't_ approve of you dating was Sebastian, and now what happened? Oh, wait. I know," Kurt looked up and pointed at the ceiling innocently before staring back at Blaine intently. "You started dating him."

"We're not dating," Blaine gritted his teeth and lightly struck his keyboard with his hands.

"Oh, sure your not-"

"And why is it always about you?" Blaine interrupted, somewhat angry.

"What do you mean?" Kurt raised his shoulders, but the rest of his body was frozen.

"In our relationship, it has always been _you, you, you._ It was always about _you_ going into NYADA, or _you_ getting the solo for the Warblers, or _you_ getting the lead role in the musical-"

"Oh, so now it's my fault," Kurt sarcastically chuckled. "Look, Blaine-"

"So what if I date Sebastian? It's none of your-"

"So you are dating Sebastian!" Kurt pointed at Blaine, half-surprised. Blaine hesitated before he spoke again.

"Yeah, we _are_ dating," Blaine lied, though it wasn't obvious to Kurt. He wanted to see his reaction to the news. Blaine was satisfied, as Kurt stared at him speechless, now in complete shock.

"How could you-"

"H-H-Hold up," Rachel appeared out of nowhere on the corner of the screen, startling Blaine. "You're actually dating him? H-How could you?"

Blaine sighed loudly, "Rachel, this has nothing to do with you."

"Uh, yes it does," Rachel pointed out arrogantly. "Blaine, he threw rock salt into your eye! H-How can you just ignore that? I mean-"

"Wait a second," Santana now revealed herself on the computer. Kurt silently sat of the two in the middle, massaging his forehead. "What's the big deal here?"_  
_

"Blaine is cheating on Kurt," Rachel directed her attention to Santana.

"Cheating? We're not even together!" Blaine interjected.

Santana nodded in agreement with Blaine. "Yeah, I don't see what-"

"With Sebastian," Rachel added. Santana closed her eyes in confusion for a second before slamming her hand down on the table. Rachel nodded, agreeing with Santana before she even said anything.

"Um, _Sebastian?_" Santana eyed Blaine furiously. "Okay, _maybe_ you haven't been paying _attention_, but Sebastian is a bitch. And he's not even a hot bitch!"

Rachel kept interjecting her own comments of "yes" and "exactly" as Santana spoke. Blaine and Kurt just silently listened to the two talk, though most of the talking was from Santana.

"Blaine, that scrawny, starved _prostitute_ isn't looking for a relationship. He just wants sex. Trust me. I know him. I used _to be_ him. He is _not_ going to try and win your heart over like Ken did Barbie, or another Ken if that's what you'd rather hear. He's just a bitchy, scheming, two-timing, lousy-"

Blaine shut his laptop before he could another word come out of Santana's mouth. He flipped over on his back and sighed, frustrated with everything, especially Kurt. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Blaine heard his phone vibrate on the end table next to his bed and rolled over to it.

**Santana: Um, did you seriously just shut your laptop? Listen, I don't know how they do it in Beverly Hills, but back in Lima Heights...**

Blaine put his phone down after reading the text notification. He _really_ didn't want to read the rest of the message, but he made a mental reminder to check it later when he cooled down. Blaine was actually very interested in the way Santana could easily speak her mind in a clever way. It was a gift.

**Sebastian: Hey.**

Blaine felt his phone vibrate again and saw the message. His face instantly lit up. He happily responded back to him.

**Blaine: Hey.**


	8. Wedding

**A/N:** Gah! New chapter! Sorry for the late update. (AGAIN) Bad week for me, so please leave a review._ ~(^w^)~_ They're absolutely awesome to read and mean a lot to me. Anyway, updates might be a bit slow. You know, school soon and whatnot. I'll try to update still though!

* * *

"Ah, weddings," Sebastian said nonchalantly as he and Blaine walked into a chapel. Both men were dressed in a formal, black tuxedo, as did almost every male in the room. The Wemma wedding had finally arrived, and almost all the New Directions and alumni had come to Lima to celebrate. Blaine was glad to see so many of his old friends...well, not completely happy. Rachel, Santana, and Kurt weren't exactly on good terms with Blaine. He hasn't seen them yet, but the time to face the evil trio was nearing. Blaine could feel it in his blood.

"You like weddings, Seb?" Blaine asked when he realized that Sebastian wasn't going to continue his sentence. Blaine glanced at Sebastian quickly. When he looked back forward, he saw Kurt glaring at him. _Did he overhear us?_

"No, I think weddings are overrated. Well, that is, unless..." Sebastian paused and cast a flirty look towards Blaine. The two neared Kurt. When they were finally side-by-side, Sebastian used two fingers to march up Blaine's chest and whispered into his ear, "you marry me."

Blaine lightly blushed. Kurt had his mouth left wide open, causing Sebastian to chuckle. He tried to hide it by placing a hand over his mouth and hiding his face behind Blaine. "Seb! Stop it!"

"O-Okay. I-I-I'll s-I'll stop-" Sebastian's words were interrupted several times by his laughter and breaths, "I-I'm-I'm s-s-sor-sorry."

Blaine shook his head at Sebastian's sudden childish behavior. "Let's sit here."

The two sat down on a bench close to the altar, near the aisle. Sebastian was still grinning, but not audibly laughing. Blaine decided to quickly look back at Kurt. He sat with Rachel and whispered something in her ear, probably about him and Sebastian. Blaine sighed.

"Stop sighing so much, Blaine. It's depressing," Sebastian told Blaine. Blaine turned his head to find Sebastian straightening out his tie.

"Sorry," Blaine replied, though he didn't really know exactly why he was sorry.

"Don't apologize," Sebastian said without looking at Blaine.

"So-" Blaine stopped himself when Sebastian flashed him a look. "O-Okay."

The two sat in silence for a while. Blaine looked around the chapel, wondering when the wedding would start.

"So, Killer," Sebastian spoke up, gaining Blaine's attention, "do you plan on ever getting married?"

"Only when every state legalizes gay marriage," Blaine answered. He had always been one to fight for LGBT rights. He remembered sending in an essay quite a long time ago when enrolling to Dalton. The essay was so well-received by the school board that it had helped paid for his tuition.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Blaine said plainly. There was a somewhat long pause before Sebastian spoke again.

"Any idea who you're going to marry?" Sebastian tried to speak casually, but Blaine could definitely hear the curiosity behind his words.

The question and his tone took Blaine by surprise. He never really talked about these things with anyone, especially Sebastian. "I-I don't really know yet."

Sebastian nodded and refused to make eye contact with Blaine. Blaine eyed him carefully and unintentionally leaned in towards him.

"Seb, are you-"

Blaine's voice was drowned out by the sound of the organ playing, signifying the start of the celebration. He jerked himself back and snapped his attention to the altar. Sebastian, however, still gazed in the same direction he was earlier. Blaine was curious as to what Sebastian was thinking, but he put his thoughts in the back of his head to focus on the wedding.

* * *

"Well, that didn't turn out well," Sebastian said, referring to what had happened at the chapel. Ms. Pillsbury left, leaving Mr. Schue all by himself. Well, Coach Sylvester was there, but that didn't help much. After that, the guests had been evacuated to the reception area. Mr. Schue decided to let the party continue, even though there wasn't anything to celebrate.

"I hope Mr. Schue isn't taking this _too _badly," Blaine commented. The two teens were leaning against the wall.

"He got ditched at his own wedding. How do _you_ think he's taking it?" Sebastian sipped his non-alcoholic beverage. The bartender easily spotted his fake ID and ripped it apart, much to his dismay.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed and looked down.

"I thought I told you to stop sighing," Sebastian remarked.

"Sorry," Blaine realized his mistake as soon as he said that.

"I thought I told you to-"

"Stop apologizing. Yeah, yeah," Blaine said. Sebastian chuckled.

"You know, Blaine-"

"Ah hah! There you two are!" Blaine and Sebastian saw a familiar figure approach them.

"Rachel, what?" Blaine asked while Sebastian just looked in another direction.

"Hello, Sebastian," Rachel spit out his name in disgust, standing with perfect posture in front of him. It was almost comedic, considering how much taller Sebastian was. "Or should I say, boyfriend snatcher!"

Sebastian puffed out his cheeks and let the air slowly escape his mouth. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Don't you ignore me! Hey!" Rachel tried her best to grab Sebastian's attention, but failed in the end. She looked around a bit before stepping on Sebastian's foot. "Ha! I bet you didn't like that, did you!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Berry," Santana walked up to the three of them, arms crossed. "I've got this one."

Santana waved off Rachel. Rachel took Blaine's hand and dragged him away from the two.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Blaine complained.

"What do I want?" Rachel raised her hands to her shoulders before pressing one on Blaine's chest, "I want you to stop cheating on Kurt!"

"I can't be cheating on him if we're not dating," Blaine sternly said. "Besides, he's dating that Adam guy now."

"Yes, I know, but in the end, you two will _always_ be meant for each other-"

"Like how you're meant for Finn?" Blaine slightly enraged Rachel.

"This has nothing to do with him and me," Rachel pointed at Blaine, fidgeting. "I'm with Brody now."

"Yeah, so why can't I-"

"Listen!" Rachel interrupted, surprising Blaine. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

Blaine rubbed his forehead. "No. What does that-"

"Yeah, well _we_ did. That means you _have_ to at least listen to what I have to say."

Blaine sighed. He really didn't want to remember that kiss, but it just kept following him around. "Okay, fine."

Rachel crossed her arms and asked, "What romantic act has he done for you so far?"

"Well," Blaine started, starting to regret pretending to date Sebastian, "he let me crash at his place when I got drunk."

Rachel opened her mouth widely, her eyes horrified. "He got you drunk!? See? I knew it! He was just trying to sleep with you!"

"Well, he didn't. Explain that," Blaine smiled smugly and remembered how Sebastian _didn't_ take advantage of his drunken state._ He didn't do anything. If he just wanted to sleep with me, he would've done something, right?_ Blaine started to wonder exactly why Sebastian didn't try anything.

"Well..." Rachel started, trying to find a good counter-argument, "that's not the point! You were meant for Kurt. Look, I pulled some strings so you could duet with him today, so you better sing 'Come What May' with him. Got it!"

Rachel immediately left, not allowing Blaine a chance to answer back. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and slowly let out the air. He didn't really want to sing with Kurt anymore. _I want to sing with Sebastian..._

Blaine opened his eyes to see..._Sebastian? _He had a hand over his mouth and was rushing to the bathroom. _What's up with him? I better go check..._

* * *

"Alright, Princess. Listen up, because I'm not gonna say this twice," Santana started, her usual sassy personality showing. "Look, I care about Blaine being with Kurt as much as I care about Rachel's moisturizing routine, which is to say, none. I do, however, care about my friends, and Blaine is my friend."

"And exactly where is this leading?" Sebastian questioned, already bored.

"I don't wanna see you or your wanky face near Blaine, ever again. Okay? And don't even try to sneak past me. I have connections in Lima you wish you had, and I am _not_ afraid to call them up and tell them a rogue Gap mannequin is running loose on the streets. Honestly, do you-"

"Why?" Sebastian interrupted, his voice loud and clear. He snickered. "Why do you just _assume_ that I'm going to hurt Blaine?"

"Because we're _the same_," Santana said, pointing at herself, then Sebastian. "We have more needs than other people, and we'll obviously just prey on the easiest. I could probably get Quinn right now if I felt like it." Santana gestured her head toward the bar where she and Quinn were at just a second ago. She grabbed Sebastian's drink and took a sip. Her face wrinkled up in disgust. She pushed it back to Sebastian. "Ugh, no alcohol. You have absolutely no taste in drinks."

"Look, I would _never_ hurt Blaine," Sebastian grabbed Santana's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Never."

Santana opened her mouth wide, her eyes confused and shocked. "W-Wait, you really like him?" Santana mischievously smiled and looked around the building. "Attention, guests! Sebastian Smythe is in love with Blaine Anderson! Attention, guests!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian covered Santana's mouth, effectively silencing her before she swatted his arm away.

"Look, no matter what you say, I _know_ that you will _never_ be serious about anyone in a relationship," Santana glared at him.

"You don't know that," Sebastian said, trying to keep a straight face, though his voice was crackly. He walked away angrily, leaving Santana.

He knew it was true. He couldn't be serious in a relationship. It's not that he didn't want a relationship. He just knew it wasn't who he was, and even if he did try, he knew he would hurt himself in the end. _I'd hurt Blaine too, wouldn't I?_ Sebastian covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, tears openly running down his face and onto his cheeks and fingers. Sebastian headed for the nearest restroom, not wanting anyone to see him like this.

Sebastian walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. _Look at you...you piece of shit! _Sebastian continued to taunt himself. _You knew...you knew this would happen eventually. You knew that trying to forge a friendship with him would only end badly. You knew! YOU KNEW!_

Sebastian launched his fist toward the mirror, slightly cracking it. He looked down at the sink, his tears falling into it. _So what you can't be with Blaine? You've been fine so far haven't you? It's not like it would last forever anyway. Then why are you so afraid? Hmm? Afraid to get you stupid little feeling hurt? No...that couldn't be it. I've done this before already. It's because__..._

Sebastian gazed at himself in the cracks of the mirror. He didn't see himself...he saw...someone..._someone. _He didn't know who. The man in front of him was an impostor. A fake. Sebastian would never act like this. Ever. Why had he chosen to start now? _It's because..._

_I don't want to hurt Blaine..._

* * *

Blaine cautiously opened the restroom door. He heard footsteps and the sound of a stall closing. Blaine peeked his head into the bathroom and called out, "Seb? You there?" He slowly crept into the bathroom. "Seb?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm here," Sebastian said, his tone wavering. He bit down on a fist to prevent any muffled cries from escaping.

"I, um, got worried...and, yeah," Blaine shut the door slowly. He looked around and saw a cracked mirror, which was right across from the only bathroom stall that had a closed door. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I, uh, just got dizzy, and...yeah," Sebastian lied, trying to steady his voice.

_Yeah, right._ Blaine walked up to the stall door. "Don't lie to me, Seb."

Sebastian chuckled, wiping off his tears, "You know me too well, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and opened the stall door, "Yeah, I do. Now why-" Blaine stopped when he saw Sebastian. He was slightly smiling, yes, but his eyes were bloodshot. His breathing was still unsteady. "Were...Were you crying?"

"Uh, yeah," Sebastian hastily replied, "I had a...really bad headache." Sebastian forced a laugh and one tear rolled down his face.

"No you don't," Blaine pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

"Seb..." Blaine finally started, unsure exactly what to say. "L-Let's get a room. Okay? Then you better tell me what's going on."

"Fine," Sebastian doubtfully agreed, knowing he was in no condition to start an argument. With that, the two walked out, Sebastian's arm wrapped around Blaine's neck.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian entered their hotel room. It was plain and simple. A bed across from the TV, a desk with a chair, a lamp. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sebastian immediately lied down on the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Blaine just watched him.

"So?" Blaine queried.

"What?" Sebastian asked, his voice groggy.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened in the bathroom?" Blaine was somewhat irritated. He most certainly did not just spend his money on a hotel room just so Sebastian could ignore him.

"And what do I get if I do tell you?" Sebastian sat up and flashed his signature smirk at Blaine, seemingly not tired at all anymore.

"Not what you're thinking," Blaine joked, half-serious. Sebastian sighed and plopped back down on his back. Blaine sat at the foot of the bed, shaking his leg. "Seb...come on. I just want to help."

"You can help," Sebastian paused, pulling the blanket over him, "by sleeping with me."

"Seb, I told you, I'm not-"

"Not sex," Sebastian interrupted, somewhat confusing Blaine, "just sleep." Sebastian smiled at Blaine, inviting him, and Blaine would be lying if he said it wasn't tempting.

"Um...no?" Blaine replied, still a bit lost. Sebastian quickly lost his grin, and Blaine found himself slightly disappointed._ Damn it, this is SEBASTIAN, Blaine. Calm yourself down._

"Fine then," Sebastian took off his suit and any other accessories, leaving him in a formal shirt and pants, which he loosened so he would be more comfortable. He grabbed a pillow and flipped over on his side, hugging the pillow. "I'll just sleep by myself then."

_So he's the type that hugs stuff in his sleep?_ Blaine stared at Sebastian for a minute before following suit. He removed and loosened his clothes, and he crawled under the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked without turning around to face him.

"I didn't buy this room for nothing," Blaine replied.

"Well...okay then," Sebastian said, and the two didn't talk anymore after that.

Blaine fell asleep first, much to Sebastian's surprise. Sebastian slowly flipped over, careful not to disturb Blaine's sleep. _He won't mind if I...?_ Sebastian neared Blaine slowly. He put one arm over Blaine and sneaked one under him cautiously. Sebastian proceeded to tangle their legs together, at least to the point of comfortability. He stayed in that position, hugging him, for a while. _Just a bit longer..._

"Seb..." Sebastian heard Blaine mutter in his sleep, and really, Sebastian was having a hard time of letting go of him. _Just a bit longer...Just...a bit...longer..._

Sebastian fell asleep unknowingly. Throughout the whole night, Blaine was wrapped in Sebastian's warm embrace.


	9. It Was Nice

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late and short update. School kinda started and pretty much has left me with little time to read and write. Hope you guys aren't too annoyed. But yeah, here's the short chapter!

* * *

Blaine yawned rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them. Everything was still blurry. He lazily sat up. As his vision cleared, he could see a tall figure moving. _Sebastian._ Sebastian was putting on his clothes, probably about to leave the room.

"Seb...where you going?" Blaine slurred his words together, still groggy.

"Leaving," Sebastian announced. His voice didn't seem tired at all. "Oh, and thanks for last night by the way."

Blaine stared at him in confusion. His vision finally cleared up, allowing him to see the suggestive smirk on Sebastian's face. "What?"

"Like you don't remember," Sebastian said, zipping up his pants. "Well, you _were_ pretty drunk."

"What? I didn't drink," Blaine replied. "We just fell asleep, didn't we?"

"Well, yes," Sebastian paused to put on his overcoat, "but then we woke up and decided to have a drink. Did you really forget?"

_Did that really happen?_ Blaine did have a tendency to do bad things when he got drunk.

"Well, I've gotta go. See ya later, Blaine," Sebastian said and opened the door to leave.

Blaine began to panic. He didn't want Sebastian to leave just yet. There were so many unanswered questions.

"W-Wait!" Blaine yelled, effectively stopping Sebastian from leaving. He blurted out the first thing that came to his head, "Obviously, I didn't remember what happened last night! I-I mean, are you really going to leave me without showing me what happened!?"

_Wait...Did I just ask him to have sex with me?_

"Sorry, Killer. You weren't as great as I thought you'd be. I don't think we'll ever do _that_ again. Well, bye."

"Wait!" Blaine repeated, Sebastian now annoyed. "U-Um, I was just thinking that, um, I don't know, we could have breakfast together..."

"Blaine," Sebastian chuckled, "I'm not interested in you, okay?"

The words darted out of Sebastian's mouth and into Blaine's heart. He knew that they weren't exactly ready to date, but hearing the actual sound of it hurt far more than he thought it would.

"But-"

"Look," Sebastian interrupted, "I can _easily_ get any guy I want, Blaine. I thought it was fun to toy with you for a while, okay? Nothing will ever happen between us. I mean, you're a great singer, but other than that, what redeeming qualities do you even have? Neediness? Dramatic? Really, it's annoying. You were just a toy to me. Nothing else."

* * *

Blaine jolted awake and sat up. His eyes were wide as plates, and he was hyperventilating. Blaine quickly checked to see if Sebastian was still next to him. He was, one arm lazily hanging around him and the other where his body used to be. Sebastian groaned.

"Why are you so fidgety? Go back to sleep..."

Blaine smiled and calmed down quickly. He guessed Sebastian was hugging him in his sleep. Blaine didn't mind. In fact, he somewhat liked the fact he was being held onto. Blaine nudged Sebastian.

"Wake up," Blaine said. He was already wide awake, though Sebastian seemed to still be half-asleep.

"No," Sebastian whined. He sounded like a child, causing Blaine to wonder if he was always like this when he was tired.

"Yes, Sebastian."

Sebastian moaned and flipped over, away from Blaine. Blaine chuckled to himself. Blaine decided to leave him alone. _He's actually kinda cute..._

"I'm thirsty," Sebastian announced unexpectedly.

"I think there's a vending machine down the hall," Blaine said.

"I'm lazy," Sebastian added.

"Want me to get you something?"

"Water, please," Sebastian whined.

"Alright," Blaine said, sitting up and fixing his shirt. He got out of bed and messed around with his pants, making sure they didn't look that bad. "Stay here."

"Whatever," Sebastian said, face down in his pillow.

Blaine put on his shoes and headed for the door.

"Don't take too long," Sebastian added.

"Yeah," Blaine replied while opening the door. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Blaine walked down the hall toward the vending machine. He stopped when he saw a door open in front of him._ Just my luck._

"Blaine," Kurt called out to him, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting some water for Sebastian," Blaine put a special emphasis on Sebastian's name, making sure Kurt heard him clearly.

"Oh, I see," Kurt said, face rather sad. "You're sure about him, then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Blaine...just," Kurt paused, searching for more words, "just make sure he won't hurt you. Okay?"

"Um, o-okay," Blaine was slightly take aback by Kurt. He expected more yelling.

"It's just," Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "I still care about you, Blaine. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Blaine and Kurt gazed into each other's eyes. Blaine whispered softly, "I can take care myself."

Before they knew it, their faces were nearing each other. It was impossible for either of them to pull away. They were attracted to each other like magnets. Strong magnets. Their faces were now dangerously close together.

"I have a boyfriend, Blaine..." Kurt's voice was hushed. Blaine could barely hear him.

"I do too..."

Blaine and Kurt pushed forward. Their lips met. The feeling...it was...nice? Great? Awe-inspiring? Like every single problem they had before was gone? No.

Nice. That's it. It was just nice. It felt okay. There was no spark, no heat, no passion in the kiss. It was simply nice. Soon, Blaine and Kurt were able to pull away.

"Kurt...this isn't right," Blaine whispered. Their faces were still close to each other. Blaine looked down, almost in shame, but Kurt stared straight at him.

"I-I know," Kurt said just as softly. The two stood in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Look...I've got to go. I'll see you around," Blaine started walking past Kurt, but he forgot where he was headed to. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye, Blaine," Kurt said before leaving a frozen Blaine.

Vending machine. I was headed for the vending machine. Blaine remembered he was supposed to get water for Sebastian. He walked up to the vending machine, got the water, and headed back to his room. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, I got the wa-" Blaine looked around the room. The empty room. Did Sebastian leave? His clothes and things were gone.

Blaine shrugged it off. He probably just needed to leave early...or he got too impatient. Blaine retrieved his own stuff and exited the room. _I'll just ask him later._


End file.
